Blog Nista Milikmu
by anakeren
Summary: Indonesia baru aja bikin blog dimana dia mengetikkan segala gundah gulana yang tersimpan di hatinya! Mau tahu ketikan gajenya? Kiss dulu dong.. *pletak* This episode : Relations with ASEAN and Answers! Warning : OC dan gaje. Male!Indonesia. By the way, want to ask him something?
1. Beginning of this shit and stuff

Jadi ini ceritanya sang personifikasi Negara kita tercinte, Indonesia, baru saja bikin blog dan memutuskan untuk menulis semua unek-unek dan pengalaman dia sehari-hari. Meskipun absurd banget kayaknya tapi sebodo amat! Kayak petuah di iklan rokok itu, yang penting hepiiii…

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**This (absurd) Fic © ME aka anakeren**

**Dan apapun yang kau temukan nanti bukan punya saya! Suer tekewer-kewer dah!**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Humor/Parody**

**Warning! Ada OC (male!bego!Indonesia)! Belum ada dialog di chap ini! Membaca fic ini, yang terutama sangat gayus, gaje, garing. ancur dan saudara-saudaranya, dapat menyebabkan anda muntaber massal didepan gadget anda sekalian!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXX (jangan ngeres yaa)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**11 September 20****

**Beginning of this shit and Boyband and Girlband in Indonesia**

Halo semuanya, gue adalah personifikasi dari Republik Indonesia. Lo bisa manggil gue dengan kak, mas, bang, atau ayang sekalian *ngarep, ditimpuk* Indonesia. Atau mau Indonesia aja? Indo atau Nesia juga boleh kok. Tapi jangan panggil gue pake sesuatu yang kecewek-cewekan kayak mbak atau neng, dan jangan panggil gue dengan nama gue waktu jaman kolonialisme abalisme ngesotisme, alias Sarimin (?) Kaga deng, bukan Sarimin kok. Tapi Juminten.

Jadi gue adalah Indonesia, biasa dipanggil Indonesia atau sekalian aja, si Banci Tukang Ngutang ama bu penjaga warteg, tenang bu, kiamat saya bayar! Umur gue itu *sensor demi kepentingan privasi* dan ulang tahun gue 17 Agustus. Gue kerja sebagai republik Indonesia. Kerjanya apaan? Yah, jadi pesuruh boss gue, ngadirin rapat-rapat dengan negara-negara laen, bersihin sungai Ciliwung, squat jump keliling Monas, dll.

Gue buka blog ini dengan tujuan untuk tulis semua unek-unek dan perasaan gue tentang negara gue yang kian lama kian ancur dan para masyarakat dunia yang sama aja. Juga tentang pengalaman gue sehari-hari. Dan karena ada banyak hal yang gak boleh diketahui oleh negara laen (contoh: kode rahasia negara, tempat persembunyian darurat, rencana top secret ataupun warna celdam gue hari ini), gue gak akan ngasih tau alamat nih blog ke negara-negara laen! Cuma gue dan rakyat (4lAy) gue yang boleh tau! Muahahhaahahah! Dan para rakyat gue, jangan comel lo ngasih tau alamat blog ini! Kalo rahasia kita ini bocor, gue santet lo agar seret jodoh! AMIN! Muahahahahahaha, bisa apa lagi lo?

….

Jadi tentang pengalaman gue hari ini, gue baru aja kembali dari nonton tipi (ketauan jarang nonton tipi) dan gue menyadari bahwa virus boiben dan grelben yang dibawa si Originated-in-Me mulai menyerang Indonesia (sebenernya sih udah lama, tapi gue aja yang katrok). Awalnya sih gue biasa aja, tapi pada detik ini gue mulai sadar bahwa sikap nasionalisme dan patriotisme bangsa kita terganggu dengan adanya etnik aneh ini! Masih mending kalo suranya merdu dan mukanya cakep nan asoy, lah ini! Muka kelebihan make up, mau cewek kek mau cowok kek, terus plagiat dari grelben luar negeri, kayak Ch*rrybelle atau 7 Ic*ns. Mau bilang apa gue ama South Korea nanti?! "Hai cinn, rambut lo bagus ya? Cara ngerawatnya gimana tuh?" gitu?! Ntar disangka banci salon lagi gue!

Apalagi yang cowok, kayak Sm*sh. Suer deh ya, demi kumis Jojon, gaya mereka homo banget! Nyanyi lagu galau sambil joget nista yang lebih mirip kayak tarian gajah Afrika kena polio, dikiranya ganteng apa? Sekseh apa? Udah rambut begitu, suara tinggi layaknya ABG abis disetrum, dan ada yang berbehel pula! Diluar negeri berbehel itu dianggep cupu, lah disini?! Bisa buat bikin boiben!

Terus ada lagi yang kayak Coboy Junior, udah salah nulis cowboy, masih kecil pula. Mereka ini kenapa sih? Padahal masih kecil, tapi udah dipaksa nyari uang. Ckck, kasian amat dek. Mau kakak bagi duit? Tapi kisu dulu dong.. *hoek*

Next, mereka ini, biarpun gue curiga mereka pada belom potong titit alias sunat semua, tapi udah pada nyanyi lagu tentang cinta! Mending fokus dulu ama sekolah, mau jadi apa lo semua gedenya? Tukang sayur? Pawang singa? HAH?

Dan meskipun semua boiben-grelben tanah air pada alay, tapi masih banyak yang muja mereka. Gue bingung, kok yang kayak ginian bisa-bisanya ada yang suka? Jangan-jangan bener lagi Teori Darwin itu, kalau manusia sesungguhnya adalah sebuah evolusi dari burung nuri? Tapi setelah gue riset kalau sebagian BESAR dari mereka adalah anak cewek SD yang kecepetan puber, semuanya langsung jelas.

Semua fans mereka ini, pasti sebagian besarnya cewek. Kalo ada yang cowok satu kata yang pas buat mereka ialah HOMO. Masa cowok suka beginian?! Lo kira apa gunanya tuh iklan? Yang cowok-gak-minum-rasa-rasa-cowok-minum-kiranti itu? Buat dijadiin tisu toilet?! Kemana sikap pahlawan pemuda-pemudi kita? Hilang tergusur waktu kah? Dari perjuangan yang memakan darah dan keringat para pahlawan bangsa dalam mencapai kemerdekaan yang tentunya tak mudah dari tangan para penjajah haus darah itu! Kemana sikap berani mati kita?! Sikap cinta tanah air kita?! Semua itu hilang, hancur lebur, lenyap bagai ditelan bumi! Karena apa? Karena kita sudah terlalu lama hidup dalam kedamaian, sehingga melupakan nilai-nilai perjuangan anak bangsa! Kalian, wahai tunas bangsa yang masih kecil, jangan kebanyakan lihat tayangan dan contoh tak berguna di televisi! Belajarlah yag rajin untuk membayar darah yang telah tumpah di tanah kita! MERDEKA! *ehem-sori-ehem-saya-lagi-pms-ehem*

Masih tentang para fans yang labil ini, beberapa saat yang lalu gue temukan adanya keberadaan blog yang menyebutkan kalau Cherrybelle itu tuhan! Masya Allah! Udah mau kiamat kali ya? Isinya juga gila dan gak rasional semua! Jujur ye, biarpun gue pernah lari-lari pake boxer pink bunga-bunga keliling Kebun Raya Bogor, gue gak segila itu buat ngingkarin Tuhan! Nyebut mbak, nyebut! Ada lagi di Facebook, grup yang nganggep Sm*sh itu tuhan juga. Hellooo, kenapa homo kayak Sm*sh bisa disamain ama Tuhan yang ngasih lo jari buat ngetik?! Hhh.. hhh.. sori kalo ada yang marah atas tulisan ini atau sensi ngebaca tulisan ini. Tapi kalo saking marahnya jangan ya, jangan banget kirim undangan Become-one-with me atas nama gue ke Russia. Please ya! Gue masih mau idup! *nutupin bolongan pantat*

Dari semua hal yang gue tulis diatas, bukan berarti gue sepenuhnya benci acara orang-orang yang nyanyi sambil ngedance bareng-bareng. Gue suka JKT48. Kenapa? Karena eh karena gue suka aja. Kayak cowok jaman sekarang yang mayoritas suka JKT48, ya gue ikutin aja. Meskipun tiap liat mereka gue selalu kepikiran ama Japan. Kenapa yeh? Kagak tau juga gue. Tapi gue curiga ama si Japan ini. Kenapa dia milih negara gue sebagai sister group pertama AKB48 yang diluar Jepang? Jangan-jangan dia udah tau kemaluan—maksud gue kelemahan bangsa gue akan cewek-cewek moe nan kawaii? Sama kayak pemuda dulu yang tergila-gila akan kemerdekaan atas Jepang, pemuda jaman sekarang juga tegila-gile ama culture Jepang, dari Anime sampe J-pop, semua dikonsumsi dengan labilnya oleh pemuda-pemuda ini. Oke, bukan berarti gue nggak. Gue suka anime ama manga. Miku juga kawaii. J-pop keren pula. Kagak kayak cewek yang lebih milih K-pop dari si Originated-in-Me, gue, meskipun sering iseng pake softex dan beha, gue itu beda dari cewek! Japan, aku padamu! Kapan gue dapet manga Hentai-nya? Cepetan yah, butuh alat bantu buat fap-fap-an nih! * *

Nyehehe, balik lagi ke urusen boiben dan grelben negeri kita. Jadi, untuk meanggulangi kebangsatan mereka ini, kita harus demo. Demo kemana? Ke boss saya, suruh dia ngeluarin UU tentang Kebebasan Dalam Menikam Artis 4lAy. Dan dalam UU tersebut, pasal 666 ayat 13, mengatakan bahwa sesungguhnya para 4lAyerzz dan idola mereka harus dibuang ke pulau terpencil di ujung barat timur Indonesia. Dan usahakan pula bahwa France mengintai disana dengan bersenjatakan Mawar Penutup Vital Region dan dianteki oleh Steve. Hukum ini mutlak bagi para 4lAyerzz. Sekian.

Kaga deng, gue cuma bercanda. Kalo beneran nanti gue disuruh bungee jumping dari atas Monas lagi. Btw, kalo lo semua beneran mau, jangan pernah bilang kalo usul cerdas ini dari gue!

Udah dulu ya, mas penjaga warnet udah bete liat muka gue! Karena komputer gue lagi sakau jadinya ga bisa dipake untuk beberapa saat, harus nunggu tukan reparasi komputer dateng. Dia juga gak mau dateng, "Ogah dateng saya kalo utang mas sendiri belum bayar!" gitu kata dia. Yeee, salah sendiri! Mau dibayar pake kolor artis kok gak mau!

Daan.. gue mau bikin CV dulu, alias Curicculum Vitae atau Biodata atau Daftar Riwayat Mokad, sebelum menghilang dari sini! *gaya khas anak SD di buku diary mereka*

DRM (Daftar Riwayat Mokad)

Nama : Republik Indonesia

Panggilan : Indonesia, atau Abang Ganteng oleh KAMU

Umur : TOP SECRET

Ultah : 17 Agustus, titik gak pake koma (lah tadi itu apa?)

Gender : Bentar.. *ngegrepe badan ndiri* kayaknya cowok deh... gak yakin ane..

Orientasi Seksual (?) : tergantung mood (!)

Golongan Darah : yang jelas ane bukan darah biru kayak Austria, gan!

Hobby : Buka situs R18, ngutang, ngaret, maen bola (dan kalah), maen bulutangkis, lari-lari pake celdam, nungging, ngerusuh, surfing (di dunia maya), nyantet, maen congklak ama tuyul, gangguin orang (terutama si malingsial) dan apapun sekehendak gue

Kesukaan : Cewek cantik, hentai, Film horror dan 'bumbunya', makan, tidur, kagak kerja, liburan, dll (males ngabsen)

Orang yang Disuka : Nabilah JKT48, dan cewek cantik dsb.

Orang yang dibenci : Malingsial, Vampir pedo, maling jemuran dsbn. (dan sebangsa-bangsanya)

Makanan Favorit : Apapun asal bukan scone England ataupun yang seabsurdnya

Minuman Favorit : Apapun makanannya minumannya tetap the botol sosro~~ ('nuff said)

Setan Favorit : JuPe dan DePe

Orang yang sering diutangin : penjaga warteg, penjaga warnet, tukang parkir, penjual warung, tukang ojek, penjual gorengan dst.

Sabun Favorit : gak tau, gue jarang mandi!

Sampo Favorit : Jarang keramas

Pesan Akhir : Gue itu ganteng. Problem? Go to hell.

uDhH DlLuu yaA cEmEndH – cEmeNDh qUH,,, mUaCh,,, aIi LuPhh Uu sO MuChh,,

*trolpes*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**u**B**er**C**ulosis**  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gimana nih? Jelek ga? Masih bisa disebut fanfic ga? Humornya gimana? Kalo ada yang gak sreg atau gimana gitu, bilang aja ya di review… *wink*

Ngomong2, saya nemu ide buat nih fanfic waktu saya baca bukunya Raditya Dika yang berjudul 'Kambingjantan' No no no. Ini bukan buku tentang ternak, melainkan ttg si kambing yang nyasar kuliah di benua si pencabul koala itu. Kalo mau dibeli silakan, dijamin ngakak. Kalo ga ngakak artinya otak tertawa anda rusak ^^. Dan, ini sebenernya make sudut pandang saya dalam nulis fic ini. Segala hal yang ada disini cuma buat fun doing, jadi jangan diambil ginjal ya!

Dan soal kepribadian negara kita tercinta, saya ambil kepribadian dia dari cowko-cowok jaman sekarang (otaku, penyuka hentai, pemuja JKT48, dll.) Btw, jangan khawatir! Ini bukan berarti Indonesia itu full of error kok, dia sebenernya gak error, cuma tumbuh ditempat yang error sehigga ikutan jadi error! *apa bedanya?* Dan soal sudut pandang dia saya ambil dari sudut pandang saya yang lebih gila dari Ed*, orgil deket rumah saya.

Dan sejujurnya, saya gak tau apa fic yang gak ada dialognya bisa deisebut fic. Kalo tempatnya bukan disini, biarlah daku hapus.. *tsahh*

Dan kalo ternyata ada yang suka atau paling jelek gak ada yang nyinggung, ini bakal saya lanjutin. Saya apdet kira-kira beberapa hari sekali, saya usahain secepat mungkin. Tapi karena skrg lagi banyak ulangan dan jadwal les dan ngaji membludak, saya gak janji yaaaa *kaborr*

Akhir kata, saya itu keren dan maaf atas tulisan 4lAy nya. Saya gak tanggung jawab kalo anda kena katarak.

Ada yang niat nulis sesuatu di kolom dibawah sini?


	2. My First Time Ngepet

Saya gak yakin pernah bilang saya bakal apdet cepet chap ke 2 nya lhoo... *ditimpuk pake buldoser*

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**This (absurd) Fic © ME aka anakeren**

**Dan apapun yang kau temukan nanti bukan punya saya! Suer tekewer-kewer dah!**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Humor/Parody**

**Warning! Ada OC (male!bego!Indonesia)! Membaca fic ini, yang terutama sangat gayus, gaje, garing. ancur dan saudara-saudaranya, dapat menyebabkan anda muntaber massal didepan gadget anda sekalian!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXX (jangan ngeres yaa)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

17 September 20**

My First Time Ngepet

Sebelum pikiran mesum lo semua berasumsi tentang apa yang bakal gue tulis, gue mau jelasin dulu ke elo semuanya. Entry kali ini bukan tentang kaos you-can-see atau tentang gue yang ngintipin USUK lemonan. Melainkan tentang makhluk lelembut yang selalu berada disekitar lo. Dan buat mbak yang pake baju putih itu, ya kamu, ati-ati ya, dibelakang kamu ada Nenek Gayung tuh. Ataupun buat mas berambut absurd yang lagi cengengesan, ati-ati kamu mau dipelet.

Soal kepintaran gue dalam melihat makhluk astral ini udah gak bisa ditandingi. Lo bandingin kekuatan gue sama siapapun kagak bakal matching. England? Dia mah cuma temenan ama makhluk-makhluk yang kayaknya lebih cocok buat jadi cast Happy Tree Friends! Si Norway? Ck, dia masih dalam batas lingkupan kekuatan sakti mandraguna punya gue yang ganteng ini! Romania? Vampire doang mah gak serem, gue aja berani ama si parodi najong Edward Culun itu!

Sebenernya gue udah memanfaatkan temen-temen gue ini untuk banyak hal. Mulai dari percobaan pembunuhan si kompeni, sampai buat ngestalk Nabilah. Gue juga pernah bertransformasi jadi Babi Ngepet cuma buat nyusup ke rumah si kompeni ini (tolong jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh ya).

Jadi ceritanya gue minta tolong salah satu kolega kepercayaan gue, si Aussie, buat jagain lilin sementara gue bertransformasi menjadi babi. Kenapa gue milih nih anak yang kagak ada hubungan selain TTM ama gue? Karena kalo gue minta si Malaysia dia pasti langsung matiin tuh lilin laknat semilidetik setelah gue bertransformasi menjadi wujud laknat tersebut. Si Singapore? Mana mau dia ikut campur ama yang kayak ginian. Kalo gue minte tolong si Brunei, dia pasti marahin gue, katanya musyrik lah, ini lah, itu lah, blabla lah. Ujung-ujungnya juga gue ditahan didalem kamar mayat seharian penuh. Buset, kakaknya yang mana, adeknya yang mana.

Awalnya sih si Aussie juga nolak, katanya takut kalo gue kenapa-napa, kalo gue kenapa-napa ntar yang jadi tambatan hatinya siapa.. entah kenapa gue rasa kalo hal ini homo sekali.

"Yakin lo mau sampe kayak gini? Bukannya lebih enak merdeka pake cara yang heroik nan cool?" kata si pemerkosa koala ini dengan nada layaknya bintang bokep. Entah apa maksudnya.

"Sori banget, gue udah gelap mata. Cara ini gue pake karena lebih gampang dan presentase gagalnya dikit. Tenang aja lah, gue cuma bakal kerumah tuh orang dan nyerang dia pake bambu runcing gue yang udah gue siapin di bawah tempat tidur dia." kata gue.

"Tapi kalo gagal kan lo bisa selamananya jadi babi monyong. Lagian kalo lo ketangkep dan dimakan ama dia gimana? Gue gak mau tanggung jawab ye."

"Santai aja, gue sahabatan ama dukunnya, katanya kalo api di lilinnya gerak-gerak lo matiin aja, ntar gue bakal aman katanya."

"Kalo kagak gerak-gerak gimana?"

"Ya Alhamdulillah deh" kata gue seraya ngestrip.

"Tunggu, ngapain lo telanjang bulet gitu? Mau ngepet atau mau ngesex?" kata ni bocah, kayaknya dia terpesona akan bodi bersix-pack gue.

"Kuper amat sih lo. Kalo mau ngepet yah kudu telanjang dulu. Pernah gitu lo liat ada babi make baju lari-lari dirumah orang dengan santainya?"

"Kagak."

"Yaudah, gue pergi duluan. Awas ye lu matiin lilinnya, gue doain tuh plester dimuka lu selamanya kagak bisa lepas."

"Iye, percaya ama gue dah."

"Hm."

Kagak berapa lama kemudian muka seganteng Brad Pitt ini berganti jadi muka babi. Berusaha untuk menghindari setiap kaca dan untuk tidak menyeruduk si Beastalist itu, gue pun keluar dari rumah gue. Setengah berharap buat kagak ada yang liat gue telanjang bulet di jalanan kayak gini gue pun lari ke rumah sementara Netherlands di sini. Setelah menyukseskan infiltrasi kedalam markas drakula ini, gue pun masuk ke kamar dia, yang dipenuhi gambar-gambar anak-anak cewek belum puber. Anjir, bisa-bisanya ada yang suka cewek berdada tepos dan belum dewasa. Sebelum gue salto, gue mencari bambu runcing yang seinget gue gue taro dibawah ranjang. Rencana gue sih, simpel aja. Ambil tuh bambu runcing, berubah jadi manusia, dan jleb. Setelah selesai balik jadi babi lagi, bakar tuh bambu nista, dan pulang ke rumah. Dirumah gue tinggal pesta ama Aussie, besoknya ngumandangin kemerdekaan. Simpel abis. Tapi ada yang salah. Bukan, bukan wujud gue, melainkan kenapa si bambu runcing itu GAK ADA. Gue yakin gue udah naro tuh benda tepat dibawah kasur, tapi disini gak ada. Keder, gue pun ngelilingi kamar. Masih gak ada juga. Setelah 45 menit kepake buat cari tuh bambu nista, gue baru sadar kalo sang sodara pedobear tersebut lagi ngorok, atau lebih tepatnya mendesah, penasaran, gue dengerin. Hanya untuk membuat gue muntaber.

"Hmm.. mmh.. Indonesia… kamu imut banget ya.. mm.."

JLEB! Gue merasa tuli mendadak. Ngapain nih bocah?! Menggunakan gue yang maha gateng sebagai objek nista di mimpinya! Gile, pengen gue cabik-cabik nih bocah. Gue pun mendekati kasurnya buat melakukan niat bejat bermaksud mulia itu. Dan disanalah ia, bambu sial tersebut, di pelukan si kompeni. Ternyata kau selingkuh! Beraninya kau menduakanku!

Ternyata eh ternyata, dia nemuin bambu tersebut duluan daripada gue. Jangan tanya gue, gue juga gak tau kok dia bisa nemuin tuh bambu!

Gue mencoba mengambil selingkuhan dia, tapi ternyata mengambilnya susah banget pake wujud babi, dan lagi gue harus hati-hari biar gak mengenai badan dia.

'Gile si Nether, ada babi dikasurnya dia kagak nyadar. Gimana kalo komodo ya?' kata gue dalem hati. Dan tepat pada saat itu si Nether bangun. Déjà vu. Ngingetin gue ama salah satu adegan di kartun Spongegay Nistapants dari tempat sang maniak burger.

"HEI! BABI DARI MANA KAMU?! GAK ADA HUTAN DISEKITAR SINI! JANGAN-JANGAN KAMU DISURUH AMA UKE GU—INDONESIA YA?!"

APA MAKSUD LU MANGGIL GUE UKE LU?! Gue udah mau teriak begitu tapi gue nyadar bahwa nyawa gue lebih penting dari teriakan gaje ini.

PTAK PTAK PTAK PTAK

Sebelum gue sempat kabur, gue keburu dihantam ama bambu runcing ini. Senjata makan tuan nih woi!

Ceeshh….

Sebelum gue sadar, badan gue panas dan tiba-tiba aja gue membesar. Oh shit. Gue lupa kalo bambunya itu bambu kuning! Mampus gue, apa salah gue? Kalo muka gue keliatan gue pasti dihukum ama vampire sial ini. Dan yang tersial dari semuanya adalah gue itu telanjang! Iye, TELANJANG! Mampus abis gue, mengingat apa yang baru aja dia mimpiin kayaknya besar kemungkinannya kalo yang bakal terjadi selanjutnya itu hanya akan dapat diliat disebuah fic rated MA. SHIT.

"I…Indonesia?"

Great, pasti gue udah balik ke wujud asal gue, pasti gue bakal di'itu;in ama dia. Mapus, kabur woi, kabur! Demi gear anak STM, KABOER LO CEPETAN!

"Indonesia? Ngapain kamu disini sambil… telanjang?"

Jangan speechless lu nyet, kasih gue baju napa! Gue harus kebar sekarang!

"Oh… kamu mau 'itu' ya? Kalo mau gak usah gini juga kali, sayangku. Bilang aja langsung ke aku.. Kamu lucu deh kalo malu-malu gini.."

Anjrot, make masang muka mesum lagi dia! Oh God, siapapun tolong gue lah, please..

"Ternyata kamu agresif juga ya.. hehehehe hehehe."

Berenti ngayal om, gue masih straught! Setidaknya saat itu gue lagi mood buat straight! Nyebuut!

Sebelum gue sempat dibunuh secara mental tiba-tiba aja ada seorang penyelamat menerobos masuk barikode setan ini.

"NESIAAAAAAAAA! AKU DATANG MENYELAMATKANMUUUUU!"

"NGAPAIN LU DISINI, NYETTTT! Ganggu aja lu!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AUSSIE, TOLONG GUE DARI SI JAHANAM INI!"

"TENANG NESIA! YOUR KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR IS HERE!"

"JANGAN BANYAK BACOT, CING! BANTUIN GUE!"

"KAGAK BAKAL GUE BIARIN SEBELUM GUE BISA NGERAPE NESIA!"

"MONYET LO, POKOKNYA NESIA FIRST TIME HARUS SAMA GUE! GUE DULUAN!"

"ENAK AJA, GUE YANG LEBIH LAMA AMA DIA! GO TO HELL LO!"

Yak pemirsa, mereka berantem tanpa merhatiin gue. Dan saat inilah gue sadar kalo gue gak bisa pecaya ama si Aussie. Jadi gue kabur. Lari-lari keluar dari sarang setan. Telanjang ditengah gelap dan dinginnya malam. Dan dari sinilah hobi gue buat lari'lari telanjang tengah malem berasal…

P.S. : Komputer gue masih belum diperbaikin gara-gara tukang reparasinya gak mau dibayar pake odol dan sikat gigi bekas gue.

.

**.**

**.**

**T**u**B**er**C**ulosis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yak, balik lagi ama anak keren yang lagi seneng baget ama megane barunya dia! Oh ya, sori kalo ini lama diapdet. Tugas, kemalesan, dan jadwal yang padat bersatu padu meghasikan writerblock singkat. Nulis ini pun saya harus ngorbanin tugas dari gur.. waduh! Dan kalo chap ini gak selucu yang kemaren, gaje, ancur, blabalabla, sori ye. Saya cuma fokus supaya ada dialog di chap ini. Plus, saya lagi gak punya ide. Kalo ada yang punya ide, minta request, mau ngebacot, saran, ngeflame pun, silakan lakukan itu di review. Jangan demo depan rumah saya.

Dan saya lumayan tersanjung (sekaligus malu-malu kucing) kalo ternyata ada yang baca, review, bahkan fav fic saya. Terima kasih banyak semua! Dan saya bakal bales reviews para penyelamat saya ini.. Cekidot!

**Memenesia-san** : Arigatou atas reviewnya yo! Dan tengkyu berat buat bilang dic ini lumayan~ (answer: wah, anda pasti gak baca dengan teliti chap1 ya? kalo pru sampe tau ttg blog ini bisa2 rencana alamakjang kita ketauan dunk!)

**Lonely'Strawberry-san** : Aduh mbak, semoga segera gak lonely lagi ya! Tengs akan segala unek2 anda, dan benar! Khusus chap 1 itu pake sudut pandang saya yang ganteng ini!

**Star-BeningluvArthur-san** : Bingung mo nulis apa? Minum baygon! Pasti gak bakalan bingung lagi *eaaa* dan soal cecunguk bangsa yang masih kecil, saya juga heran ama mereka.. *tsahh* anyway, teruslah mereview dan makasih banyak!

**Lady Raven-san** : iyalah! Negara saya gitu~~ jangan di WC atuh, depan ruang Kepsek aja biar mapus, wkowkowko.. Wot?! Indo keliatan alay? Serius? Kyaaa~~ dan makasih bilang kalo fic ini lucu, saya gelisah deh, kira2 fic ini lucu atau nggak.. Terima kasih atas reviewnya, salam ajigile!

**kagamine yukimur-san** : first of all, ini yukimur maksudnya apaan? Apakah anda sodara jauh Kagamine Twins? eniwei, saya juga gak tau kenapa anda merasa seperti itu O.O dan terimakasih atas review dan sependapat ama saya, yukimur-san!

**apa aja boleh-san** : apa aja boleh nih? Kalo gitu boleh gak saya rampok mbak? Dan arigatou buat suka ma nih fic dan JKT48. Tenang, saya tau anda cewek karena insting hewan saya!

**Guest-san** : terima kasih telah bilang saya keren, dan lainnya. Saya sendiri sudah apdet secepat kilat *boongnya dewa* dan teruslah bilang saya keren. Makasih banyak atas review ini dan pujian tersebut.

Itu saja ya, saya harus cepet2 nyelesain tugas dari wali kelas killer saya, kalo gak selese pasti saya dilempar ke kandang singa.. Kalo anda semua punya kritik, saran, request, ide atau apapun, tuangkan saja dalam review! Akhir kata, babai epribodi!


	3. How to get girlfriend and GALAU

Iya, saya tau. MAAAAAF banget atas kejamkaretan saya dalam mengupdate fic ini. Kalo saya itung, udah dari bulan September fic ini kagak saya update, Maaf banget, maaf. Salahkanlah PR bejibun saya (biasanya juga kagak dikerjain, pagi-paginya liat ama temen), salahkanlah banyak banget Anime asik dan seru belakangan ini, salahkan kekampretan saya dalam mengulur waktu.. yah baiklah bacotnya disimpan nati dulu deh, kalo sekarang nati ditimpuk genteng lagi *PLETAK*

Eh sampe lupa, Memenesia-san sama alayaja-san, makasih banyak buat requestnya ya! Ini nih perwujudan dari request penyelamat saya, maaf berat kalo jelek.. oke, Selamat Membaca!

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**This (absurd) Fic © ME aka anakeren**

**Dan apapun yang kau temukan nanti bukan punya saya! Suer tekewer-kewer dah!**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Humor/Parody**

**Warning! Ada OC (male!bego!Indonesia)! Membaca fic ini, yang terutama sangat gayus, gaje, garing, ancur dan saudara-saudaranya, dapat menyebabkan anda muntaber massal didepan gadget anda sekalian!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**30 Desember 20****

**How to get girlfriend and GALAU**

Gue Indonesia akhirnya balik lagi ngeupdate blog keparat ini, dan sejujurnya gue udah pengen update dari kapan tau tapi gak jadi terus.

Gue gak bisa ngapdet belakangan ini gara-gara gue ada banyak kerjaan. Mulai dari korupsi, bupati cerai lewat sms, bencana alam, banjir, demo, korupsi sampe orang gila telanjang dan korupsi.

Dan sialnya gue di banned ama operator warnet selama 52 minggu dari tanggal 20 September gara-gara gue buka Youtube 15 tab dan semua bocah yang lagi asik maen PB pada ngelaporin gue ke operator warnet muka kuda tersebut. Sang operator pun ngusir gue, dari tampangnya aja Patrick bakal ngerti dia seneng gue gak ada. Tapi untungnya, gue yang udah maen 3 jam gak usah bayar. Hore!

Dan yang lebih untungnya lagi, si tukang reparasi komputer sialan itu berhasil gue bujuk buat betulin komputer dengan imbalan gaji gue selama 2 bulan, huhuhu. Yah, tapi yang penting komputer Pentium gue bisa dibenerin dan gue bisa kembali mengakses internet. Bodo amat deh, kagak makan yang penting gue hepi. Lagian gue bisa ngutang kok ke warteg depan rumah.

Dan karena pas tanggal 21 Desember 2012 gak terjadi apa-apa, gue mulai sekarang mendeklarasikan film 2012 sebagai film komedi terlucu sepanjang masa. Idenya itu loh, idenya-

Btw, gue mau ngucapin "cucian deh lo!" buat para jomblo yang ngelewatin Natal dan Tahun Baru sendirian. Kasian deh lo, makanya muka dulu tuh amplas.

Kayak gue dong tahun baru nanti banyak yang ngajakin gue jalan- oke itu cerita horror buat nanti, yang jelas sekarang gue bakal ngasih lu semua tips yahud buat ngegombalin cewek yang baik dan benar.

Mau tau caranya? Cekidot!

1. Cek cewek yang mau digombalin, kalo ternyata dia pake pita dirambut dan pake baju maid, jangan diterusin.

Kalo dia anunya terlalu gede dan pake bandana, jangan diterusin.

Kalo dia rambutnya pirang, pake pita dan ada cowok bawa senapan disebelahnya, jangan diterusin.

Kalo dia pake bunga dirambutnya, bawa frying pan dan ngeces kalo ada yaoi, jangan diterusin.

Kalo dia pake bunga dirambutnya, punya ahoge dan pakai baju China, jangan diterusin.

Kalo dia pake baju China, bawa dayung dan pake caping, jangan diterusin.

Kalo dia berkulit dan berambut cokelat dikuncir dua dan pake pita merah, jangan diterusin.

Kalo dia pake bandana dan senyumnya kayak kucing, jangan diterusin.

Kalo dia alisnya tebel, pake mahkota dan di ponytail, jangan diterusin.

Kalo dia rambutnya pirang, bajunya bernuansa pink dan ngomong pake "Like" dan "Totally", ini paling parah, jangan diterusin dan langsung pulang dan lupain semua yang lo lakukan hari ini.

2. Cek kematengan diri lo *lo kira gorengan abang-abang?* sebelum ngegombal. Cek baju, rambut, ritsleting dan kutang lo. Kalo bisa muka lo amplas dulu sebelum mulai ngegombal. Yang jelas lo harus kelihatan mempesona jangan kelihatan meper disana.

3. Tentuin gombalan lo, ada 4 jenis gombalan populer disini. Mau pilih salah satu atau sambet semuanya terserah lo.

* * *

1. Cara Bapak Kamu

Bukan, bukan tentang bagaimana cara bapak lo ngerayu emak lo dan ngehasilin elo, tapi tentang cara mainstream itu. Yang, 'Bapak kamu rampok ya? Kok tau? Karena blablabla.." yang itu.

Contoh yang benar:

Male (M): Bapak kamu bandar narkoba ya?

Female (F): Kok tau?

M: Karena kamu adalah heroine hatiku untuk sekarang dan selamanya..

F: Asikk..

Contoh yang salah:

M: Bapak kamu bandar narkoba ya?

F: Kok tau?

M: Abis ditangkep polisi tuh, ketauan bawa narkoba dalam kolornya.

F: Bajingan lo!

* * *

2. Cara Salesman

Tujuannya adalah meyakinkan si cewek dia adalah salah satunya- maksudnya satu satunya cewek dalem kehidupan percintaan lo. Lo yakinkan dia akan terus bersama lo, kalo lo ketauan selingkuh lo yakinkan dia kalo itu hanya salah paham dan cewek yang lo ajak makan bareng adalah tantenya temen lo yang kebetulan ketemu ama lo. Kalo lo hamilin anak orang lo yakinkan dia itu hanyalah ilusi dan sesungguhnya lobang hidung manusia ada 2, bukan 3.

Contoh yang benar:

M: Sayangku, kau adalah wanita idamanku, meskipun seluruh wanita di dunia mencintai diriku, akan kutampik mereka dan menjadi kekasihmu, wahai cinta..

F: Ah.. yang bener? Gombal ya?

M: Sayangku, masihkah engkau enggan mempercayaiku? Engkaulah matahari bumiku dan engkau kan selalu berada disampingku, tak kan pernah bisa aku berhenti mencintaimu, walau apapun yang terjadi..

F: Aww, co cweet!

Contoh yang salah:

M: Sayangku, kau adalah wanita idamanku, meskipun seluruh wanita di dunia mencintai diriku, akan kutinggalkan engkau dan menjadi kekasih mereka, duhai cinta

F: …

M: Kenapa, cinta?

F: Nggak, udah ya, aku gak suka kamu, bajingan.

* * *

3. Cara Hiperbola

Intinya adalah membandingkan sang cewek dengan sesuatu yang jauh banget ama dia. Mau contoh? Lanjut..

Contoh yang benar:

M: Matamu secerah bulan, senyummu semanis madu, kecantikanmu kalahkan Venus dan hatimu lebih mulia dari emas.

F: Aduh, makasih!

M: Tak perlu berterima kasih, Venus, karena semua yang kukatakan benar adanya.

F: So sweet!

Contoh yang salah:

M: Matamu secerah comberan, senyummu semanis kolorku, kecantikanmu kalahkan anus dan hatimu tak lebih mulia dari emas.

F: Gue suka cowok yang jujur..

M: Teruskan, anus?

F: Tapi gak gini-gini juga kalee! Tinggalin gue sendiri, dasar bajingan!

* * *

4. Cara Kalau Kamu

Cara lama ini pasti lo tau.. apa nggak tau?! Dasar kuto loncat, masa nggak tau! Yang itu loh- itu! Sekedar info, biasanya gombalin ini yang mulai cewek dan cowok harus jawab seromantis mungkin. Ngerti kagak sekarang?!

Contoh yang benar:

F: Kalo aku jadi burung, kamu mau jadi apa?

M: Jadi pohon.

F: Kenapa?

M: Supaya ketika kamu kelelahan terband, aku akan selalu ada untukmu.

F: Romantis banget!

Contoh yang salah:

F: Kalo aku jadi burung, kamu mau jadi apa?

M: Jadi orang.

F: Kenapa? Kok gitu?

M: Biar bisa liat burungnya terus.

F: Dasar ngeres, bajingan lo!

* * *

Ngerti kan? Kalo lo bingung, kenapa cewek ngomong bajingan terus, jawabannya sangat simpel, bagi cewek, cowok cuma ada 2, "Kalo gak bajingan, ya homo." Buat para homo diluar, jangan girang karena lo gak bajingan.

Dan kalo dapet pacar, jangan besar kepala dulu! Dan kalo lo ngerasa berterima kasih kepada gue, transefer gue duit 200 juta ke rekening gue. Ingat, kalo udah ada pacar jangan selingkuh kecuali lo mau dinikahin paksa ama O*ga Syahpu*tra.

* * *

Karena tadi gue udah membantu lo para jomblo diluar sana, lo semua harus dengerin cerita gue. Kalo kagak gue kutuk lo jadi daleman!

Gue sendiri juga ada masalah buat Tahun Baru, karena orang-orang pada merebutkan gue buat ngerayain Tahun Baru ama mereka, dikiranya gue apaan? Jelangkung? Diributin buat nanya pertanyaan?

Masih mending cuma 2 orang, lah ini 3! Mana pada gigih banget lagi, gue curiga mereka semua udah dapet kuliah intensif dari Spain untuk selalu bersemangat dalam menjalani kehidupan _atau _mencari pacar.

Gue jadi dilema nih, kalo ama Netherlands, Australia dan Malon ngambek. Kalo Ama Aussie, gue dibilang gak adil. Kalo ama Malaysia, gue didemo. Bingung..

Kalo gue paksain tiga-tiganya kaga bisa, waktunya dempetan. Kecuali gue punya jurus kagebunshin dan sayangnya gue gak punya. Salah apa coba gue, midun.. midun.

Heran, waktu setaun banyak, tapi ngajak jalan cuma malem Tahun Baru. Apakah ini faktor tsundere?! Sejak kapan virus tsundere-nya England menyebar ke dunia? Gue tau Aussie dan Malon itu motherland-nya England dulu. Tapi si Nether? Jangan-jangan dia habis minum teh dan berubah jadi tsundere? Well, tapi kayaknya dia emang tsundere dari dulu deh, walaupun gak seekstrim England.

Apakah ini faktor dari pemanasan global yang kian parah? Atau mungkin faktor dari para orang gila yang ternyata adalah mutan hasil percobaan Umbrella Corporation yang bertugas mengalahkan Gatot Kaca?! Sumpah gue gak tau. Dan bingung.

Ah bodo amat emang gue pikirin, yang penting hepi. Biar nanti malem Tahun Baru gue nongkrong aja di Jakarta, mumpung lagi Car Free Night, jadi gak ada mobil. Cari cewek, kalo kagak masang petasan, syukur-syukur kena gedung DPR. Bahkan gue aja udah muak ama mereka. Wakil setan kali tuh, bukan wakil rakyat.

Kalo mereka marah gue salahin aja si.. si.. siapa ya? Bodo amat, pikirin aja hari ini. Besok mikirnya besok. Mending gue buka cerdas . com aja biar cerdas! Eh.. maksud gue.. ah, udahlah, lupain aja.

Gue udahin dulu postingan kali ini. Selamat (telat) natal dan Selamat Tahun Baru!

Buat Rakyat Indonesia, makasih buat segalanya dan ingat kalau gue bukan apa-apa tanpa kalian. Semua negara bukan apa-apa tanpa rakyatnya dan hal ini buat gue sedih ama Seland, adiknya England. Penduduknya cuma 1 terkhir kali gue baca.

Intinya, kalian semua luar biasa! *Ari_l mode:on*

I love you full dan sampai jumpa tahun depan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**u**B**er**C**ulosis

**.**

**.**

** . **

Yeah, finish juga! Memenesia-san dan alayaja-san, gimana nih chapternya? Jelek maaf ya, saya tulisnya tengah malam soalnya. Saya udah mau nulis chap ini dari kapan tau dan baru kesampean sekarang. Kerangka ficnya saya tulis jam 2 pagi malam Jum'at. Hii, syerem.. saya harusnya Sabtu udah apdet, tapi karena ibu saya maen komputer disebelah saya terus dan jadinya saya gak berani nulis karena malu. Maaf ya, hontou ni gomennasai.. maaf juga kalo gak lucu dan garing layaknya keripik.. maaf banget.. *udah kayak apaan tau saya, minta maaf terus*

Yah, tahun bakal jadi tahun yang sibuk, saya harus belajar buat UN dan nentuin sekolah, bayar buat perpisahan, dll. Saya rencananya mau ikut kelas akselerasi atau bilingual jadi belajarnya dobel. Lagian saya males ikut reguler. Pokoknya begitu saya masuk sekolah baru akan saya tinggalkan semuanya dibelakang, eaa!

Saya mau ngingetin kalau mungkin tahun depan apdetnya jarang dan **lama**. Kalo gak dikasih tau nanti dibilang PHP lagi (Pemberi Harapan Palsu) yosh! Waktunya balas review! *drum rolls*

**Memenesia**-san: Makasih udah review buat kedua kalinya! Waduh,kalau beneran ngefollow Pru nanti tahu-tahu vital region kita diambil.. kan gimana gitu kalo nama negara kita jadi Kingdom of Prussia cabang Republik Indonesia. Emangnya bank? Hah maksudnya? Saya juga gak ngerti. *dejavu OVJ* apa? Raep Nether? Jadi fic rated M deh, belom cukup umur saya bacanyaaa.. *ati-ati orang ini boong*

Nih, udah saya tanggepin, sori kalau jelek, dibikin malem-malem soalnya *emang dipikirin?* balik review ya?

**Mariko Shirashi**-san: Sankyuu buat reviewnya~ eh? Mau jadi apa negara kita? Jadi Indonesia, dong! *bletak* review lagi ya~ *maksa, bletak!*

**Kir Veneziano**-san: Makasih reviewnya! Aduh, kau buatku tersipu.. *shot* makasih ya! Huwaa, jangan acungin sabetan, saya takut.. *ngacir karena kagak apdet 3 bulan* review lagi ya kalo nggak, gak bakal saya apdet.. *becanda kok.. ditimpuk big ben*

**Strawberry'Lawllipop**-san: Makasih udah balik lagi dan semoga balik terus mereview ya~ ah tenang, saya juga jomblo kok.. *nangis dipojokkan* jangankan kamu, sya juga mau, mana videocam saya? Bukan gitu, ini tentang pengalaman Indo yang dia tulis di blog dan syukurlah anda suka.. makasih banyak dan kembalilah isi kolom dibawah cerita ini!

**SariPati-san**: Uwaa, thanks reviewnya! Ampe 2 kali lagi.. ihik, terharu deh.. ah, tenng itu nanti jadi hobi dia kok.. makasih banyak atas favenya dan kembalilah mereview!

**Alayaja**-san: Thank you review dan requestnya! Wah, maaf telat 3 bulan nih apdetnya, maaf baget! Nih gombalannya, sori kalau jelek.. kembali review ya!

**Darkness Maiden**-san: Terima kasih atas reviewnya~ o-oh? Baiklah kalau begitu. Makasih atas pujiannya~ maaf, saya newbie, typo itu.. apa? *bocah idiot pemakan nasi mode:on* Maaf kalau typo-nya ganggu ya.. mbak nesia? Cocok juga ya *ditusuk keris ama nesia* yah, itulah warisan leluhur, mari kita jaga nak. Kita perlu ngungkapin isi hati kta sebelum keluar lewat belakang.. *apa coba* yoi, mbak, yoi. Aih, di-fav? Thank youuu.. Ini udah saya apdet *ngacir khas orang yg belum apdet 3 bulan* review kembali ya~

**Tail-dei-dei-mon**-san: Makasih sudah mereview! Saya nggak ngapa-ngapain kok, suer tekewer-kewer! Saya gituu *dilindes tronton* aih, danke~ sip! Udah diapdet! Kembali review ya!

**Haganeko Megumi**-san: Thank you very much! Biarin aja, kebebasan orang ini dalam bertelanjang ria *lindes* bwahahaha, uke!Indo RULES! Oke deh, dan saya senang anda setuju! Saya sudah apdet walau telat berbulan-bulan *ngacir-like-a-boss*

Ya, makasih sudah mebaca dan ketawa. Makasih berat buat yang reviw dan fav dan follow! Saya bukan apa-apa tanpa kalian *sniff*

Akhir kata, Selamat Natal (yang telat) dan Selamat Tahun Baru! Semoga tahun depan lebih baik dari tahun ini, amin!


	4. Me and My SIblings

Saya kembali lagi.. lebih cepat dari yang saya perkirakan! Nilai try out saya sangat kancut sekali. Saya harus harakiri pake penghapus nih.. hah.. saya juga lagi bingung mau nulis apa, jadi saya bakal kasih tau aja saudara-saudara serumpun Indo dan die sendiri. Coz saya lagi buntu imajinasi, sekalinya ada imajinasi juga imajinasi tentang cara pencangkokan mangga.. hah.. hidup itu berat, but enjoy!

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**This (absurd) Fic © ME aka anakeren**

**Dan apapun yang kau temukan nanti bukan punya saya! Suer tekewer-kewer dah!**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Humor/Parody**

**Warning! Ada OC (male!bego!Indonesia)! Ada sindiran yang mungkin sangat menohok! Membaca fic ini, yang terutama sangat gayus, gaje, garing, ancur dan saudara-saudaranya, dapat menyebabkan anda muntaber massal didepan gadget anda sekalian!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXX (jangan ngeres yaa)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**22 Maret 20****

**Me and My Siblings**

Gue kembali, setelah berhasil melewati banjir raksasa kemarin. Emang udah basi sih, kalau gue punya banyak waktu luang layaknya Prussia kakak Germany sih, udah tiap detik gue apdet blog! Ngomong-ngomong, kabar gue baik dan lo sendiri? Gimana kehidupan lo baru-baru ini? Kapan nikah? Orang tua lo kerja apa?

Maaf, gue terbawa suasana, gue suka sekali bertanya hal-hal kayak gitu ke orang-orang. Gue harus tau asal-usul seseorang sebelum berkenalan dan berteman ama dia. Gue tau itu gak sopan gue nanya-nanya dengan liar padahal gue aja belum perkenalkan diri dan asal-usul gue.

Nama saya Republik Indonesia, kurang lebih saya baik saat ini meskipun uang saya terus digigit tikus. Kehidupan saya baik, karena saya punya iklim tropis yang hangat dan baik untuk pertanian. Saya punya berbagai macam kebudayaan yang berbeda dan unik, keindahan alam yang menarik dan eksotis, penduduk ramah dan murah senyum serta pemuda-pemuda berprestasi, meskipun mayoritas dari mereka memilih meninggalkan saya.

Menurut pendapat orang lain, saya adalah pribadi yang ramah dan murah senyum, serta baik hati. Tapi menurut mereka yang dekat dengan saya, saya adalah orang yang rusuh, menyukai provokasi sekecil apapun dan dengan senang hati akan membalasnya, sering berkomentar nyinyir tanpa ngaca dulu, dan paling benci dan ganas saat sesuatu yang memang milik saya direbut atau diklaim.

Menurut sebagian orang lain, saya adalah orang yang memiliki banyak peluang untuk menjadi hebat dan termasyhur tetapi cenderung mengabaikannya dan lebih memilih hal yang lebih 'ordinary' padahal saya sendiri 'extraordinary'. Tapi, saya juga memiliki hal-hal yang baik dalam diri saya. Saya adalah orang yang baik hati, ramah, pekerja keras, gotong royong, peduli, dan memiliki rasa keadilan yang tinggi. Saya juga terampil memasak, menyanyi, hebat dalam sastra, jago olahraga, berpengetahuan luas, berketerampilan tinggi, jago bertarung dan membela diri, serta lancar dalam banyak bahasa. Baik dalam negeri ataupun diluar negeri, meskipun sekarang khusus bahasa luar, saya sudah agak lupa, dulu saya hapal banyak loh!

Sekarang, jangan takut membiarkan putri tercinta anda untuk dipinang oleh saya. Saya dapat diandalkan, kok… Tunggu! Ngapain jadi lamaran gini?!

Berhubung gue udah cerita tentang gue dan kepribadian gue, gue sekarang bakal cerita tentang saudara-saudara gue. Gue punya, uhuk, 4 'saudara' serumpun Melayu. Dan gue yang tertua. Enaknya jadi anak tertua, tapi nggak enak kalau sodara lo semua susah diatur.

Pertama, adek gue yang paling ngeselin, Malaysia. Dia bekas jajahan England, dan alisnya tebal, nangkring di wajah Melayunya yang mirip sama gue. Agak ngenes juga sih ngeliat orang dengan alis setebel itu. Dia ini bisa diibaratkan sebagai 'Daughter of Evil' kalau cewek. Pas banget, berhubung dia punya banyak royal family dan bengis kalau sama gue, gue curiga dia ini sebenernya daughter of evil dalam penyamaran, dengan muka mirip kayak dia, bisa gue bayangin dia akan membakar sebuah negeri, ditangkep, DIEKSEKUSI, dan akhirnya yang mati gue, terdampar bertahun-tahun di perut boneka sementara dia jadi biarawati di tepi pantai.

Dulu banget, waktu jaman dia masih panggil gue 'abang' dia adalah adik yang manis sekali tapi setelah ketemu sama penjajah barat keparat itu dia jadi bengis. Selain itu, dia cinta durian. Gue juga. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa mendamaikan kita mungkin hanya durian. Biasanya kalau kita lagi gak niat adu jotos, gue dan dia bakal makan duren bareng dan kulitnya dilempar ke orang lewat. Pernah satu banci kena lemparan kulit deren. Hasilnya? Jangan tanya. Yang jelas kita berdua kena trauma parah dan butuh berbulan-bulan terapi.

Masih tentang Malay, sikap dia ke orang lain selain gue yah,_ baik_, kenapa gue italic? Karena gue nggak pernah ngeliat dia baik-baikan sama orang lain. Entah gak pernah beneran atau emang gue gak pernah perhatiin, ya sebodo. Yang jelas katanya dia _baik_ menurut beberapa negara lain yang gak pernah tetanggaan ama dia.

Kedua, ada Singapore. Dia seorang pemuda businessman yang sukses. Dia bilang kalau gue adalah salah satu alasan dia bisa bertahan. Ini bukan lamaran, gue rasa ini karena gue sering ke rumah dia buat poto-poto dan sering beli apa-apa yang lagi dijual disana. Awalnya gue juga geer sampai akhirnya gue ngerti maksud si businessman teladan ini. Ternyata, kau mengincarku hanya karena uangku! *gaya sinetron yang sering gue tonton kalau lagi bosen*

Penampilan dia, seperti gue walapun lebih kecina-cinaan. Alisnya tebel kayak England dengan muka Melayu-China dan baju jas layaknya pengusaha kaya tanpa lipatan sedikitpun. Dia yang paling sukses, tapi juga yang wilayahnya paling kecil. Gue lihat dia sering ngeliatin peta rumah gue sambil nyengir kuda. Kayaknya gue harus minta perlindungan makhluk halus nih.

Dia seperti Malaysia, seorang tsundere. Mengikuti jejak England sang penjajah pengisap teh dan pembakar scone gosong. Meskipun gitu, gue akui dia punya sense duit yang bagus layaknya Paman Gober dan Mr. Krabs. Dia memanggil gue sebutan dengan sebutan 'Sir Indonesia' ketika gue datang buat beli aset dia dan 'Abang' saat sedang santai dan 'BEGO!' kalau lagi santai dan gue gilanya kambuh. Dia adik yang baik, gue rasa.

Ketiga, ada adik gue Brunei Darussalam sang agen minyak. Dia, sama seperti dua bocah diatas, adalah bekas koloni England, dan ia juga menurunkan kutukan alis tebalnya pada Brunei. Brunei, adalah adek gue yang paling ideal. Dia baik, alim, religius, sopan sama gue, berbaik hati memanggil gue 'abang'. Dan yang terpenting, kaya. Gue seneng ama orang kaya, apalagi kalau kayanya dari miskin banget, mau makan kagak ada, ampe makan pun mewah banget. Dan, gak, kaya karena korupsi gak termasuk.

Dia kaya seperti Singapore dan mereka berdua adalah rekan kejahatan dalam hal uang. Gue denger mereka sering ketemuan dan bertukar pikiran tentang usaha-usaha meningkatkan kekayaan. Dengan kekuatan bulan, uang, bisnis, dan minyak, ia dan Singapore menjadi dua negara tersukses ASEAN, dan juga dua yang paling kecil wilayahnya. Ia sering ngeliat peta rumah gue sambil tersenyum mengerikan. Bantu gue, Kanjeng Ratu!

Meskipun begitu, ia sangat gimana gitu kalau gue mulai bertindak musyrik. Ia sering ngunci gue di kamar mayat. Gue gak takut. Ada France mabok, baru gue takut. Dan ternyata si anak alim ini punya crush sama adek gue yang lain. Tampaknya si agen minyak alim ini tertarik juga sama cewek, untunglah, gue kira orientasi seksualnya menyimpang. Ama minyak. Tapi biasalah, ABG gitu loh, lope-lopean terus. Gue inget masa-masa muda gue waktu ABG, selain bekerja di kebun dan main layangan, gue sering nyolong rambutan dan nyari ikan di sungai. Gue juga pernah naksir sama **cewek**, manusia, bukan negara. Brunei enak, ama negara juga.

Keempat, satu-satunya adik cewek gue, si Philippines. Dia gadis muda yang baik hati dan manis, meskipun bisa dibilang kadang-kadang dia ngeselin. LO KIRA KAGAK NGESELIN YA KALAU MALEM-MALEM, KECAPEAN, MAU TIDUR TETANGGA LO KARAOKEAN?! Sori, gue emosi, kebetulan sekarang dia lagi nyanyi tuh. Tarik napas, grepe tete. Meskipun gitu, dia adik yang baik sekali, dia memanggil gue 'kuya'. Gue rasa itu artinya kakak lelaki, meskipun Malaysia pernah bilang itu artinya bocah tolol. Gue gak percaya, mana mungkin coba?!

Philippines itu mirip sama gue. Kecintaan abnormal terhadap nasi, cek. Gempa bumi, cek. Gunung api, cek. Muka, cek.. Negara kepulauan, cek. Bahasa bermacam-macam, cek. Kebobrokan politik dan pemerintahan, cek. Satu-satunya yang beda selain jenis kelamin, mungkin adalah kalau rakyatnya mencintai dia apa adanya, mau malu-maluin, jelek, rakyatnya tetep cinta. Lah, gue? Salah dikit, GUE BENCI INDONESIA! Jelek dikit, MALU GUE LAHIR DISINI! Tenang, meskipun sakit gue gak marah. Gue juga minta maaf kalo gue nggak bisa jadi negara yang hebat dan perkasa kayak yang lo semua mau.

Lanjut, Philippines punya satu makanan yang selalu sukses bikin gue muntah. Ceritanya, waktu gue ke rumahnya dan memberikan dia pisang ambon, *why pisang ambon? Because fcuk you that's why!* dia memberikan gue sebuah makanan, telur, bernama balut. Silahkan lo search. Gue gak mau ngomongin, yang jelas gue muntah, pingsan, trauma. Padahal belum dimakan, Cuma liat doang. Weleh, liat aja pingsan, gimana mau makan?!

Oke, selain mereka, gue juga punya saudara lagi yang lebih muda, bernama Timor Leste. Dia ninggalin gue, agak sedih sih, ditinggalin ama mereka yang dulunya wilayah lo, bagian dari rumah lo. Bukan agak sedih lagi. SEDIH BANGET. Gue merasa gagal. Gue ngerti perasaan England saat ditinggalin sama America. Pantes dia galau 200 tahun. Kalau gue? Tanya tisu. Gue gak bisa bayangin cewek sekecil itu, sendirian di World Conference. Gimana kalau ada BTT mabok, Britannia Angel, atau Netherlands sang lolicon?! Gue nangis kali.

Timor Leste, dulu gue panggil Timtim. Kayak nama peliharaan, tapi yah, watdefak lah. Dia manis banget, baik lagi. Tokai suci, kenapa coba dia ninggalin gue woi?! Dia pergi sama si plester-abadi-koala Australia! Kenapa?! Dulu, untuk menghibur diri gue baca La Galigo, meskipun gue rada lupa Bahasa Bugis kuno, tapi akhirnya gue inget semuanya setelah 6000 halaman folio epik tersebut gue terjang, makanya sekarang gue demen ngatain orang depan congornya sendiri.

Sekarang sih hubungan gue udah mendingan. Gue terus menerus mendukung kalau dia mau masuk ASEAN. Gue dukung, pernah gue begitu ngocol di pertemuan dan hasilnya pala gue ditampar datung Vietnam. Sakit banget, pala gue benjol segede telor komodo. Gue juga nggak ngerti kenapa gue dukung ekstrem banget. Mungkin menebus kesalahan gue? Waktu dia berontak gue akui gue cukup gila dan kasar. Tapi cuma itu. Apakah ini pertanda Jupe mau nikah lagi?! Siapa yang tahu.

Gue punya sebuah organisasi dulu, meskipun udah bubar, bersama Malaysia dan Philippines. Namanya MaPhilIndo. Kenapa nama gue terakhir? Gue kagak tau. MaPhilIndo bubar karena Konfrontasi antara gue dan Malaysia, serta Philippines dan Malaysia bersengketa atas Sabah. Gue masih inget percakapan di hari MaPhilIndo bubar.

"Kayaknya lebih baik kita bubar deh." kata Philippines pelan, seolah menjaga gue dan Malaysia kagak nangis kejang-kejang.

"Emang kenapa?" tanya gue.

"Abisnya kayaknya kita udah gak cocok." tanya Philippines.

"Hah?" kata gue.

"Iya, banyak pertikaian dan perselisihan. Kayak misalnya.. Konfrontasi." kata Philippines.

"Iya, Indonesia! Apa-apaan lah, sama konfrontasi itu?! Ganggu saja, lebih baik damai!" kata Malaysia. Sekarang mungkin dia panggil gue Indon, tapi dulu, mikir itu pun dia gak berani, karena boss gue bisa-bisa hancurin dia kalau dia berani bilang 'Indon'.

"APA?! ITU SALAHMU, BUKAN SALAHKU! KAMU, SELALU BAWA KERICUHAN!" teriak gue, iye, dulu gue ngomong pakai aku-kamu. Sepertinya itu sangat offensive bagi Malaysia, katanya sih aku-kamu di rumahnya itu khusus buat petinggi ke bawahan.

"!" Malaysia, terkejut, ia berbalik ke Philippines, "Hey, memang Philippines pikir saya begitu?" tanyanya.

"…."

"Philippines?" kata Malaysia heran.

"Sabah.. Sabah.. SABAH PUNYAKU, KEMBALIKAN!" Philippines emosi. Mampus.

"Tidak bisa! Sabah kan punya saya, England kasih ke saya!"

"Dari dulu Sabah punyaku sebagai Sulu! Aku yang punya!" teriak Philippines.

"Tapi.." Malaysia hendak menyangkal.

"Bagaimana dengan konfrontasi, sialan?!" gue berkata, memperkeruh suasana.

"ITU BUKAN SALAHKU!"

"SABAH!"

"KONFRONTASIII!"

"BREAK UP AJA LAH!" teriak Malaysia.

… ya, kira-kira begitulah. Ngomong-ngomong, udah dulu ye, gue mau bersihin tokai badak di Ujung Kulon. Tetep keren yah, selama gue gak ada! Inget, teruslah tungguin lagi post gue di blog ini dan jangan pernah bocorin alamatnya ke siapapun, bahkan ke Prussia! Sampe baku dapa ulang!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**u**B**er**C**ulosis

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beh, selese juga. Ngomong-ngomong, 'Sampe baku dapa ulang' itu bahasa Manado, artinya Sampai jumpa. Kuya itu artinya kakak laki-laki, bukan bocah tolol. Tenang aja. La Galigo itu dari Sulawesi, itu epos terpanjang di dunia, dan bahkan umurnya lebih tua dari Mahabharata! Keren kan? Negara siapa dulu gitu! Saya banyak menyidir disini ya, maaf! Saya cuma nyindir orang-orang yang sok, yang gak suka sama negerinya sendiri. Saya cinta Indonesia, dengan segala cacat dan keindahannya! Bagi saya, itu negeri terbaik yang ada, meskipun AS itu adidaya, Brazil dan Zaire lebih hijau, semua negara punya keajaiban dan keeksotisannya, negeri dimana saya lahir itu paling hebat!

Saya baru kepikiran human namenya, namanya Putra Bayu Dirgantara. Putra, cukup nasional dan bagus, kita anggep dia sebagai putra dari Ibu Pertiwi. Bayu, artinya angin, waktu saya bikin dia, dia ngingetin saya sama temen saya Bayu, mirip-mirip lah, sering senyum gitu, baik sih. Dirgantara, saya gak tau kenapa, kata saya bagus, artinya adalah '. ruang yang ada di sekeliling dan melingkupi bumi, terdiri atas ruang udara dan antariksa' dalem banget. Boleh dipanggil Putra atau Bayu, terserah. Maaf, kalau namanya sama sama seseorang diluar, kalau sama bilang ya! Ntar saya credit.

Kepribadian Indonesia? Oh, itu saya ambil dari sikap-sikap masyarakat Indonesia. Ramah dan murah senyum, itu first impression bule waktu dateng kesini, baik hati juga. Rusuh, tawuran. Provokasi sekecil apapun dan sering berkomentar nyinyir, cek internet, pasti banyak contoh. Paling benci dan ganas saat pencurian budaya, tanya pendapat abang siomay soal Malay yang klaim batik dan Tor-Tor. Pekerja keras, gotong royong dan peduli, lihat orang-orang daerah. High sense of justice, liat reaksi pemuda-pemuda dari zaman penjajahan sampai sekarang.

Peluang jadi hebat dan termasyhur, tapi cenderung diabaikan, lihat ke segalanya yang kita punya. Extraordinary itu kita. Terampil masak, rendang yang aduhai buktinya. Manyanyi, mari kita dengarkan beberapa lagu penyanyi yang berkualitas asal Indonesia! Sastra, para pujangga-pujangga yang hebat contohnya. Jago olahraga, cek atlet-atlet perkasa kita. Berpengetahuan luas, Pak Habibie dan masih banyak lagi. Berketerampilan tinggi, batik, songket, wayang, dan lain-lain. Jago bertarung dan membela diri, semua martial art khas Indonesia, dipadu dengan sedikit magic. Bahasa, dalam negeri sampai luar negeri, waktu zaman Belanda, banyak loh, pemuda yang bisa macam-macam bahasa! Tapi, Cuma yang ningrat aja sih..

Indonesia, disini adalah koloni Netherlands. Dia mewakili baik para pribumi yang bekerja disawah dan menyerang secara verbal, serta para ningrat yang belajar dan menyerang lewat kritikan. Tapi dia, dicara apapun, tetep aja dipenjara dan diasingkan. Tadi, saya bilang Indonesia suka sama cewek manusia, mungkin kapan-kapan saya ceritain, kalau mau sih. Kalau nggak, anggep aja itu cewek yang Indonesia kecengin di mall.

Oke, saatnya membalas review!

**Strawberry'Lawllipop**-san: Hore! Balik lagi, saya seneng kok, anda review lagi, terima kasih banyak! Iye, nih bocah emang bikin facepalm.. Hah, kenal? Saya juga familiar sih apalagi yang berpita.. beuh.. Diperebutin emang enak, tapi kalau makhluknya begitu juga mengerikan! Sudah ada yang baru, silahkan dinikmati~ Kembali lagi yaaa!

**calon presiden**-san: Aih, benarkah? Saya sangat terharu~ Sebagai token of gratitude, Indonesia akan membalas reviewmu! Cekidot!  
Indo: Yoi, gue gitu! Apa, kalah keren? Hei, jangankan dia dengan kertas toilet, dulu gue pake daun pisang! Iye, JKT48 ama Japan emang awesome, kalau gue waktu Cleo ngundurin diri nangis darah, author sampe koma 5 menit. Demi Miyabi, beneran! Bodo, gue bakal sering maen ama dukun sampe gue dapet pacar cantik! Santet kompeni? Udah pernah, gagal, setannya ketuker antara dia ama Edward Cullen, jadinya tuh vampir berkilau deh. Silahkan! Kita punya seorang pemberani, gue udah kasih tau Russia adeknya baakl dilamar, dia seneng banget. Tenang aja! Digombalin cowok? Pernah, di taman, gile, bizarre banget. Kalo sama cewek kok kejantanan gue terancam ya.. Kembali review ya!

**alayaja**-san: Hore! Makasih banyak, untung anda suka! Hati-hati pak, mereka rawan gila~ Iyaa! Baliklah mereview ya!

**Tail-dei-dei-mon**-san: (Indo: Gue hak narsis, ini kenyataan! Lagian sesama narsis harusnya saling membantu!) Makasih banyak, dan kembali lagi ya mereview! Itu, adek Netherlands, Belgium! Terima kasih, akan saya baca kalau the damned UN selesai, saya nulis ini aja sebulan, waktu bermain komputer dikit sekali! Ketika, waktu itu tiba, siap-siaplah saya akan datang! Mwahahaha! Ada yang mau di recommend baca duluan mungkin?

**lady-x-tuosie**-san: Makasih reviewnya! Anda setuju? Untung ^^ Haha, sebenernya saya juga, sih.. Itu muka juga gak asli, make up tebel doang, masa cowok pake lipstik ama bedak?! Yo'i! Jangankan harem pants, muka berkosmetik, gayanya melambai, skill nyanyi gak ada cuma ada skill goyang uler doang! Anda suka? Thanks! Yoi, satir genrenya, saya cuma mau nyindir sama ketidakadilan hidup, eaa! Ok, saya coba ya, saya emang gak teliti~ Kembali lagi, yaa!

**kagamine yukimur**-san: Kembali lagi, dan makasih reviewnya! Waah, maaf! Saya emang sotoy tingkat dewa game onlen, hiks.. Hah, mirip kamu? Kalau gitu, you got my attention. *watdahell* Kembali mereview ya!

Yak! Ada yang mau mereview juga? Review itu bagaikan bensin penyemangat saya, lho!


	5. Motherlands

Di luar dugaan, saya seneng banget nulis fic ini, padahal cuma tentang seorang pemuda imbisil menulis blog. Apalagi ternyata banyak yang suka dan kalian semua ramah-ramah dan baik-baik, semangat nulis lebih deh! Saya senyum-senyum nulis ini kayak orgil, seru banget! Pengen saya cepet apdet tapi… sekolah. Shit.  
Buat Codename Sailor D-san, ini pesananmu. Kegilaan Indonesia ketika masih bersama para motherlands-nya. Silahkan dinikmati~!

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**This (absurd) Fic © ME aka anakeren**

**Dan apapun yang kau temukan nanti bukan punya saya! Suer tekewer-kewer dah!**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Humor/Parody**

**Warning! Ada OC (male!bego!Indonesia)! Ada sindiran yang mungkin sangat menohok! Membaca fic ini, yang terutama sangat gayus, gaje, garing, ancur dan saudara-saudaranya, dapat menyebabkan anda muntaber massal didepan gadget anda sekalian!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXX (jangan ngeres yaa)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**8 April 20****

**Motherlands**

Kembali lagi bersama gue! Karena kemaren gue sudah bercerita tentang keluarga gue, gue sekarang mau bercerita tentang para motherland yang dulu mengkolonisasi gue. Kalau lo pikir kisah gue se so sweet America dan England, percayalah, kalian salah tempat. Selamat datang di masa kecil gue, yang sangat nista dan kelam!

Sebelum ke penjajah barat, gue dulu sekali, punya banyak kakek-nenek, yang (diduga) tertua adalah Kakek Kutai. Meskipun kakek, dia itu masih muda lho kelihatannya! Dia dermawan banget, dulu gue sering naek sapi ama dia di sepanjang Sungai Mahakam. Pernah kita jatoh ke sungai sekali. Tau yang naek ke daratan pertama siapa? Si sapi naek pertama, naik dengan penuh keanggunan ke darat, meninggalkan kita berdua di sungai. Besoknya, kita ganti sapi baru.

Selain itu, ada Kakek Sriwijaya, dia keren abis. Dulu, gue sering naik perahu sama dia, gue kecebur di laut dan pantat gue digigit kerang. Sakit sih, paling ngak gue dapet mutiara. Kakek Sriwijaya emang hebat, dia berhasil menaklukkan banyak kerajaan. Meskipun Kakek Majapahit lebih luas lagi sih.

Oke, Kakek Majapahit yang perkasa dan mahapatihnya yang setia Gajah Mada. Gajah Mada emang keren, apalagi waktu Sumpah Palapa, niat banget menyatukan gue. Selain itu, Kakek Majapahit punya bendera yang sama ama gue dan semua prajuritnya selalu bersumpah akan selalu melindungi Sang Merah Putih, bahkan ketika mati. Dan sekarang, itulah kenapa setiap kali gue liat bendera gue berkibar, gue sering kaget sendiri. Emang lo gak kaget apa, kalau tau-tau dikedipin dua prajurit dari zaman dahulu yang selalu siap tempur kapan aja?!

Lanjut ke para penjajah. Yang paling pertama datang adalah Portugal. Dia masih bersaudara dengan Spain yang pedo gile itu. Dibandingkan Netherlands, penjajahan dia masih tergolong sebentar. Selain menjajah gue, dia juga menjajah Malaysia saat itu. Ngomong-ngomong, waktu itu nama Malaysia adalah Malaya dan saat itu dia masih manggil gue 'abang'. Kalau lo sering baca blog gue, lo sadar kalau gue sangat meributkan panggilan 'abang'. Kenapa? Karena… pantat kebo itu cokelat. Kagak lah.

Pertama-tama dia dateng ke gue dan gue sebagai Kerajaan Sunda memberikan dia tawaran kerajasama dan dia setuju. Di abad ke 16, gue, adalah Kerajaan Demak. Gue menaklukkan dan mengambil semua pelabuhan penting Pulau Jawa. Karena khawatir sama pelabuhan Sunda Kelapa yang semakin lemah, kita mencari partner. Pilihan jatuh pada Portugal yang sedang berkuasa di Malaka, jengjengjeng!

Sebelum gue mengubah blog ini menjadi blog sejarah, gue bakal ceritain secara ringkas. Kerajaan Demak menyerang Sunda Kelapa, karena Portugal yang sudah membuat perjanjian gagal memenuhinya. Setelah berhasil memukul mundur Portugal, mereka menamai Sunda Kelapa menjadi Jayakarta yang artinya kemenangan yang sempurna. Kalau sekarang bisa gue namain ulang mungkin jadi Macetkarta atau Banjirkarta.

Setelah itu, gue karena agak males sama dagang-dagangan, gue memutuskan ke Maluku. Ikut membantu pembuatan rempah-rempah. Dan lo tau apa? DISANA GUE KETEMU LAGI AMA TUH KANCUT. Ebuset. Mana waktu ketemu dia dadah-dadahan kayak pedopil ngisep lem UHU lagi. Iya, waktu itu gue emang masih kecil, palingan baru keliatan kayak anak umur 8 tahun, baju gue sih tergntung dimana. Kalau di Papua gue pakai koteka, kalau di Yogyakarta pake sorjan, kalau lagi nista pake kebaya.

Oke deh, setelah beberapa kericuhan dan tawuran, dia minggat dari sana dan go away balik ke Tuhan yang tahu dimana. Entah ke Malaka, entah balik ke rumahnya atau ke warung kopi Mbok Sarinah gue juga gak tau.

Selain Portugal, ada lagi Spain yang dateng. Dia dateng setelah singgah ke tempat adek gue Philippines, yang kelak akan dijajahnya selama 333 tahun. Dia disambut oleh rakyat Tidore, meskipun nantinya rakyat Tidore akan disuruh berperang sama rakyat Ternate. Perang saudara. Karena gue gak bisa milih pihak, akhirnya gue ditimang-timang aja ama Spain selama pertempuran berlangsung. Ngeri juga sih.

Oke, karena satu tetek bengek dan lainnya, maka diterbitkanlah Perjanjian Saragosa yang isinya adalah Portugal tetap di Maluku (waktu Spain dateng dia belum ngacir) sedangkan Spain mendapatkan Philippines. Dan sejak saat itulah tirai kegilaan penjajahan pedofil selama 333 tahun bagi Philippines terbuka. Maafkan kuya yang bego ini ya, adikku.

Dan, sebelum kita beranjak lagi, kalian pasti tau kalau Spain punya kebiasaan siesta atau tidur siang kan? Suatu hari, dalam waktu penjajahan dia yang masih tergolong bentar dalam ukuran kompeni, dia sedang siesta. Gue, sebagai seorang anak nakal yang imbisil, menemukan bahwa ada 2 peti penuh tomat. Dengan niat jahat, gue menyemirkan seluruh tomat ke seluruh kamar tidurnya dan menulis dalam Bahasa Spanyol, setelah bertanya pada seorang prajurit Spanyol, seperti ini,

"_Kami telah menyandera Romano, kalau ingin dia kembali serahkan seluruh emas yang kau punya!"_

Kenapa emas? Kan gue punya banyak emas di Papua coretmeskipunbukangueyangngelolaASkampretcoret? Karena eh karena, sikat gigi itu berbulu. Kagak lah. Cuma itu doang yang gue pikirin sih.

Begitu dia bangun, dia bener-bener panik, meskipun Romano masih ada di Eropa. Dia nyaris gila dan dengan air mata berlinang dia teriak,

"Ambil seluruh emas di kapal! Kalau perlu seluruh emas di rumah Mexico!" dia teriak. Histeris amat, dasar pedobear, kasian tuh si Mexico!

Dia akhirnya tenang setelah berlayar ke Eropa dan bertemu dengan Romano. Hanya dalam 5 menit ia sampe ke Eropa dari Maluku. Dia bilang itu kekuatan boss, meskipun gue lebih yakin itu kekuatan sejati seorang pemilik darah murni pedobear. Untungnya kelegaannya ketika menemukan Romano baik-baik saja melupakannya pada siapa gerangan yang memberikan kertas dan menyemirkan kamarnya dengan tomat. Kalau dia sadar, bisa-bisa gue terpaksa ngaku dan akan mengalami pengalaman jadi matador sampai bur*ng gue babak belur.

Kalau lo tanya, darimana gue kenal Romano dan Mexico, gue cuma kenal mereka dari cerita Spain tentang Romano yang unyu menunggu di Eropa atau anak berlapis emas di Amerika Tengah. Gue gak pernah ketemu mereka sih, sampe World Conference ketika gue sudah bebas.

Selanjutnya adalah.. *surprise, surprise!* the Netherlands datang! Ayo, mana teriakan histerismu, para fangirls! Mari kita teriak sama-sama dari Bundaran HI! Mulai ya, satu.. dua.. tiga!

"KYAAAAAAAA, NETHE- AHH, ADA SATPOL PP! KABOER!"

Ah, sial, harusnya yang cowok nggak berdandan kayak orang Polandia! Digrebek kan, disangka banci Taman Lawang! Tunggu, ngapain ada cowok disini?!

Lanjut, seperti yang kalian tahu, Netherlands sangat menyukai cewek yang masih belum dewasa atau disingkat lolicon. Orang yang makan es loli di container, atau pedofil bagi cewek muda dalam artian Japan. Kadang-kadang tiap kali dia liat anak cewek kecil, gue harus 'went berserk' supaya dia tidak melakukan pelecehan seksual, beliin permen karet sambil senyum lebar yang cerah. Untung gue bukan cewek, kalau nggak.. hii! Gue gak mau mikirin, emak..

Selain itu, dia ini ngedrug. Parah kan? Adik-adik yang manis, tolong jangan dicontoh ya! Dan tolong jangan jadi Edward C*llen kayak dia, ya! Oke, disini ngedrug itu sama parahnya kayak berhubungan intim sebelum menikah atau membawa pistol. Di America sih gak masalah, tapi kita kan beradab! Nggak kaya orang barat yang *beep*! Dasar bule sialan, beraninya kau *beep* *beep*, kau kira *beep* apa?! Semoga kalian *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep*! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*!

Baiklah, kalau lo semua sedikit memperhatikan pelajaran sejarah, kalian tau kalau dia mengkolonisasi gue selama 350 tahun! Lama kan? Cukup lama buat gue untuk jedotin pala gue ke tembok dan menyelam di Laut Banda sambil pake baju besi dan muncul lagi di Selat Karimata.

Gue tahu persis keinginan dan semua yang sudah lo pelajarin di sekolah, karena itu gue gak bakal masukkin sejarah disini. Waktunya bodo amat kan, VOC atau bukan, siapapun yang nguasain, siapa yang berjuang, yang penting ada fanservice gue dan Netherlands kan? Hah, gue tahu selera lo semua! Keren kan gue? Karena itu kasih gue duit sebanyak-banyaknya atau lo semua bakal gue jadiin istrinya Eyang Sub*r!

Gue sebenernya punya banyak role disini. Kadang dia bakal ngajarin gue bahasa asing, dunia luar, pengetahuan, arsitektur, bertemu sama negara lain dll. Gue entah pakai baju kaum ningrat atau pakai jas ketika dia cuap-cuap depan papan tulis. Atau mungkin gue di sawah, kerja sampe pingsan atau bertemu dengan para pemuda atau mungkin nenteng bambu runcing bersiap menyerang. Gue terus berputar dalam peran pelajar yang berwawasan luas, petani rendahan atau pejuang yang yang gagah berani. Gue juga gak tau gue lagi ngomong apaan.

Selain itu, nih kampret sebenernya cukup nyusahin. Tapi paling nggak, dari beribu-ribu atau mungkin berjuta-juta luka orang-orangnya yang kasih ke orang-orang gue, yang sakitnya tetep gue rasakan bahkan ketika gue berak, dia ngajarin gue banyak hal. Atau yang paling gue senengin, dia tetep biarin sejarah gue, budaya gue, diri gue, kenangan gue bersama kakek-nenek hidup. Masih bisa nyelam di Laut Banda sambil pake baju besi.

Sebelum lo semua tersentuh ama tindakan Netherlands dan fangirlsnya tambah banyak, gue mau bilang kalau gue cuma dianggap ama dia sebagai perhiasan. Perhiasan yang paling berharga. Beneran deh, suer. (Ayolah, fangirls, benci kompeni, bencilah! Tolonglah, kasih gopek deh!)

Setelah itu, ada England. Dia berkuasa ditengah-tengah periode Belanda dan Thomas Stamford Raffles, harus gue akui, menempuh langkah yang dapat dipertimbangkan di bidang sosial, ekonomi, budaya dll. Lumayan lah. Waktu England cukup dikit dan gue sangat mensyukurinya karena kutukan alis tebalnya belum menurun ke gue, Untunglah.

Selain itu, gue sering dijejelin sesuatu yang ia sebut sebagai makanan. Gue lupa namanya, kayak abu gosong gitu. Sukorne kali ya? warnanya item, kayak bara. Rasanya kayak lagi makan neraka. Gue bayangin aja udah nyaris muntah. Gue gak bakal kaget kalo gue nemuin organ tubuh di sukorne buatannya.

Selain itu, ada Japan. Dia berkuasa tahun 1942. Awalnya dia keliatan baik, gue boleh ngibarin bendera, nyanyiin Indonesia Raya, pakai bahasa gue sendiri dan lain-lain. Tapi, keliatan dah warna aslinya. Dia yang plaing sadis antara orang-orang yang pernah ngejajah gue. Gue waktu romusha nyaris nggak dapet makanan. Orang-orang gue pada dipenggal, dibunuh, dan dipukul sampai mati.

Dia juga maksa gue ikut perang. Saat itu, imej Japan sebagai negara baik yang sopan hilang. Yang gue lihat adalah seorang Sadist yang gemar menyiksa! Woi, gue bukan masochist!

Agustus 1945, dua kota penting Japan, Hiroshima dan Nagasaki diserang oleh Allied Forces. Vital regionsnya dibom sama bom atom. Tragis sekali. Saudara Tua gue kehilangan vital regionsnya, gimana bisa dia punya anak nanti?!

Aji mumpung, kita pun menyusun persiapan untuk merdeka sementara Japan kehilangan bagian pentingnya. Bung Karno dan Bung Hatta sempat diculik oleh golongan muda ke Rengasdengklok. Gue yakin lo udah belajar, kalo gak tau artinya lo keseringan molor di kelas. Mimpiin apa lo waktu molor?

Gue masih inget tengah malem bulan puasa pada nyusun Naskah Proklamasi di rumah laksamana Jepang, Laksamana Tadashi Maeda. Pagi-paginya dibacain di halaman rumah Bung Karno. Waktu itu gue terharu sekali. Gue ngetik ini aja kembali lagi perasaan terharu di dada.

Gue rasa itu cukup kali ya? Kalau relation gue sama mereka sekarang itu sih lumayan baik. Jelasnya itu..

Portugal: Selain pernah menjajah gue, Portugal dan gue sempat marahan *ceilah* gara-gara gue menginvasi Timor Leste bekas jajahannya dia. Tapi sekarang kita berdua sedang dalam hubungan yang baik. Kadang-kadang kalau lagi kunjungan kesana, dia selalu mengajak gue bermain dengan banteng. Kalau kesini, dia gue minta makan beling.

Spain: Hubungan kita berdua baik. Meskipun kalau dia mulai ngajak gue main ama banteng kayak Portugal dan secara sengaja mengenai burung gue *Iya, si Kukur burung elang jawa gue* gue biasanya bakalan ngabenin tomat-tomat dia.

Netherlands: Sekarang sih baik. Tapi dulu waktu dia masih patah hati karena gue tinggalin, hubungan kita parah. Tapi yang dulu biarlah berlalu. Kadang-kadang kita suka ngerokok bareng. Gue pake batang lollipop yang diasepin, dia pake rokok beneran. Kadang-kadang gue beli peralatan militer sama dia. Meskipun sekarang kalau ngobrol ama dia kita berdua suka lupa kalau dia pernah ngejajah gue. Maklum kalau ginian, gue suka lupa.

England: Baik. Banyak turis dia yang kesini, kok. Dia kalau kesini suka makan masakan gue tapi gue selalu nolak makan makanan dia. Kecuali teh dan fish and chips. Tapi kalau sukorne? OGAH! Gue juga senantiasa menjaga agar dia tidak marah karena gue takut kutukan alisnya menurun ke gue. Sampe sekarang, si kampret masih belum sadar kalu gue yang nyantet dia ketika Pertempuran di Surabaya tanggal 10 November 1945.

Japan: Hubungan gue baik dan gue akui gue suka banget sama anime/manga/idol/J-pop dll. Apalagi yang hen*ai. Gue sama dia juga punya hubungan yang sangat baik dalam perekonomian dan dia udah dan cepet minta maaf atas kelakuan dia waktu menjajah gue, enggak kayak seorang kompeni *ehem*. Sejujurnya, meskipun gue dan dia sama-sama tertarik sama budaya masing-masing, gue enek ama sushi. Masa ikan mentah dimasak? Meskipun gue pernah makan lawar yang ada darahnya sih dulu..

Yah, baiklah. Kayaknya gue udah harus berenti ngetik. Sampai jumpa lagi dan teruslah kagumi gue!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**u**B**er**C**ulosis

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesai! Gimana, bagus nggak? Mengecewakan, nggak? Codename Sailor D-san, maaf banget ya kalau jelek atau nggak sesuai ama apa yang diharapkan!

Karena nggak ada apa-apa yang harus saya katakan lagi, mari membalas review! Yaahoo!

**Codename Sailor D-san**: Makasih pujiannya~ Ini udah! Maaf kalau jelek, ya… Silakan! Aduh, baik banget ampe mau masukkin favorite! Yosh, udah apdet! Review lagi ya!

**Demon D. Dino-san**: Jangan pikirkan mainstream karena manusia bernapas itu mainstream! …ah, lupakan saja. Makasih, ini udap diapdet! Ah, jangan gitu, saya juga seorang siswa yang labil biarkan saja saya.. Saya punya silent reader?! Kyaa! Kembali lagi ya!

**Yoshi Miharu-san**: Thanks atas reviewnya! Makasih udah bilang fic ini bagus, saya tersanjung.. Gimana rasanya dikocok-kocok tuh? Pengen juga saya.. *sayaanehya* Terima kasih banyak! Ok~ kembali ketawa ya!

**Ghesta-san**: Thank you so kampret much! Benarkah? Tunggu, apa artinya tipe orang ketiga?! Terima kasih sudah terjatuh hatinya sama bocah atu itu! Bayu orang RSJ?! Kasih tau temen saya ah~~ Ok, makasih banyak! Kembali lagi ya, salam awesome untukmu!

**mixim-san**: Makasih udah sudi ketawa! Oke, thanks! Kembali lagi yaa!

**Strawberry'Lawllipop-san**: Horee! Balik lagi! Ah, nggak apa-apa, saya juga fakir pulsa nih, wohohoho…Aih, pujiannya itu.. terima kasih banyak! Dulu saya juga enek, jadi nggak nafsu makan abis liat itu.. Brunei gitu! Indonesia sempet kaget waktu tahu orientasi seksualnya normal. Rahasia negara, mbak, kayak soal tadi pagi yang 'dokumen negara, sangat rahasia'. Sip! Makasih dan kembali lagi kesini ya!

Oke deh, selesai. Makasih udah mau membaca! Mungkin ada yang punya kritik atau saran atau mungkin request? Tolong diberi tahu ya~


	6. Relations with the Axis and The Allies

Saya tiba-tiba aja keracunan maen game RPG horor, kenapa bisa begini ya? Jangan-jangan gue mabok teh botol lagi… ah, sudahlah! Enjoy folks!

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**This (absurd) Fic © ME aka anakeren**

**Dan apapun yang kau temukan nanti bukan punya saya! Suer tekewer-kewer dah!**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Humor/Parody**

**Warning! Ada OC (male!bego!Indonesia)! Ada sindiran yang mungkin sangat menohok! Membaca fic ini, yang terutama sangat gayus, gaje, garing, ancur dan saudara-saudaranya, dapat menyebabkan anda muntaber massal didepan gadget anda sekalian!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXX (jangan ngeres yaa)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**4 Juni 20****

**Relations with The Axis and The Allies**

Oke, gue baru pulang jalan-jalan ama komodo kesayangan gue, si Komo. Rasanya seneng deh, jalan-jalan ama Komo, gue selalu diliatin orang! Lol, baru sadar ya, gue emang pantes diliatin dengan tatapan kagum? Wkwkwkwkwk.

Gue dan Komo juga seneng maen-maen bareng. Permainan favorit kita adalah 'Buat Macet, ahh, si Komo gitu deh!' Intinya adalah, kita mencari jalan yang tumben-tumbennya lancar dan gue pun melepas tali kekang si Komo, membiarkan dia seliweran di jalan sesuka dia.

Sementara dia jalan, orang-orang jelas pada panik. Komo emang gede sih, tapi dia jinak kok! Dia juga lagi gak makan daging, dia lagi diet! Buat kurus supaya gebetan dia, Komona di Ragunan, tertarik ama dia! Phuh, sembarangan aja, binatang gue gak ada yang ganas! Kecuali mungkin burung yang ada di badan gue, hwehwehwe… maaf ya, adik-adik yang baca blog gue!

Lanjut, sementara Komo jalan-jalan, orang-orang yang panik pun berhenti menjalankan kendaraannya dan hasilnya? Macet total. Di tengah chaos, gue berdiri di belakang pohon, nyanyi dengan lirih, "Macet lagi, macet lagi, gara-gara si Komo lewat.."

Yah, kita mulai ke topik kali ini! Yaitu hubungan gue dengan Blok Poros dan Blok Sekutu! Kenapa gue milih itu? Karena kayaknya mereka semua famous banget ya di rumah gue.. yah, siapa tahu dengan mengumbar hubungan gue dengan mereka, gue akan ikutan terkenal! Cekidot, yuk..

Seperti yang kita ketahui bersama, ehem, PD II adalah event tragis yang seharusnya tak pernah terjadi. Dimulai dengan penyerangan Aremani- Alemania ke Taman Lawa- Poland. That is, like, totally a bad start for a war! Maaf, keceplosan.

Gue gak punya peran penting disana, karena gue bersama Japan, sedang ro-mu-shaa!

Karena kita sedang tidak membahas PD II melainkan hubungan gue, baiklah kita gak akan fokus ke perang. Inget yah, kalian jangan perang! Kecuali perang di WC, baru boleh! Ayoo, lebih kuat ngedennya!

Kita akan mulai dari para Axis Powers!

Sebelum perorangan, gue akan membahas hubungan mereka sebagai sebuah grup. Satu kata. Chaos. Gitu lah, orang polos pecinta pasta, orang yang kelewat serius dan kakek-kakek fudanshi yang sopan..

**Italy: **Ah, Italy ya. Gue gak terlalu punya hubungan spesifik sama dia, sih. Hubungan diplomatik dan hasil produksi kita saling melengkapi. Secara personal sih, gue rasa dia orangnya baik. Gue udah lama kenal dia, meskipun dia gak tahu gue ada dimana. Why? Karena dulu Venesia adalah pusat perdagangan rempah yang notabene berasal dari gue, di Eropa.

Dia dapet rempah dari pedagang-pedagang asal Arab. Para pedagang disana merahasiakan nama dan tempat gue dari orang-orang Eropa supaya para bule-bule yang barbar nggak menemukan gue atau memonopoli perdagangan rempah dari orang Barat. Gue juga nggak tau yang mana.

Menurut gue, tolong jangan muntah dan camkan kalau gue masih straight layaknya lingkaran. Becanda deng. Menurut gue muka dia unyu sekali dan sukses bikin gue iri. Kenapa? Karena berdasarkan penelitian gue, cewek lebih suka cowok dengan sikap dan perilaku yang cute. Jadi berarti cowok maskulin kayak gue susah dapet cewek.

Selain itu, kalian pasti tahu dia punya sikap hetare (useless). Nah, gue juga, bedanya gue itu hetare hentai (useless pervert). Selain itu, dia juga terkenal akan kebiasaannya melambaikan bendera putih. Kalau gue sih, bendera kuning ya!

**Germany: **Tinggi gede, kekar, berotot, ganteng.. inilah gue kalau gue niat menjadi lebih ganteng. Tapi, karena gue baik hati serta gemar menabung, gue rela mengorbankan muka gue dan status primadona wanita supaya bisa sederajat ama jomblo. Gila, kurang keren apa coba gue?

Hubungan gue dan Germany baik, baik secara diplomatik, ekonomi, temen-temenan, dll. Dia itu salah satu negara Eropa yang paling deket ama gue. Gue aja jualin tembakau gue di Bremen yang notabene berada di dia- maksud gue, badannya dia- ah, maksud gue bagian tubuhnya- bodo lah! Lo ngerti kan maksud gue?! Intinya gitu-gitu lah, gue jual tembakau di dia- lupakan. Anggap lo gak pernah baca paragraf ini.

Gue rasa Germany adalah seorang tsun yang serius, partner yang cocok dengan Italy yang bubbly gitu. Apa tadi tuh, yang gue denger?! Kedengarannya kayak "KYAAA, GERITA FTW!" jangan bilang sekarang Mbak Kunti ketawanya gitu…

Ngomong-ngomong, soal kakaknya, si Prussia yang albino itu, yang ngaku-ngaku awesome padahal jombo dan punya burung kecil berwarna kuning itu, hubungan kita baik. Kita ini awesome-friend. Meskipun gue agak kasian sama dia, mukanya ngenes banget soalnya.

**Japan:** Saudara tua tercinta gue, yang cukup baik untuk ngenalin gue ke hen- anime dan manga. Dia yang bikin gue gak punya peran banyak di PD II dan jadiin gue romusha. Tapi dia minta maafnya cepet dan gue salut! Tepuk tangan untuk Kakek Nihon!

Japan ya, dia orangnya baik dan sopan, meskipun cara ngomongnya yang kelewat sopan kadang membuat saya kikuk. Tapi jangan salah, gue juga sopan kok, well, meskipun yang paling menonjol dari gue adalah keramahan gue yang membius banyak orang. Ada orang asing, senyum dengan menawan. Ditonjokin, senyum dengan keramahan membius. Ada cewek cantik, senyum ganteng dan darah mengalir dari hidung…

Hubungan kita baik dan kita adalah rekan bisnis yang mantap. Gue sangat tertarik dengan anime/manga dari tempat dia. Mulai dari yang classic shounen layaknya One Piece, Dragon Ball, dan Naruto sampai ke Sword Art Online. Tapi yang paling gue favoritin itu, ehm, High School DxD… Mimpi gue itu punya harem cewek-cewek cantik, kayak sultan-sultan Arab lah.

Don't worry, dia juga tertarik kok ama budaya gue yang complicated dan menawan. Gue heran, orang luar tertarik ama budaya gue, kok rakyat gue nggak ya? Mungkin karena budaya gue gak keren-keren banget, sedangkan budaya negara lain emang awesome abis… Yah, mau dikata apalagi, nasi sudah menjadi (eyang) bubur…

Dan kita beranjak ke Sekutu. Ah, jujur, gue gak terlalu suka sama Sekutu sebagai grup. Kenapa? Pertempuran di Surabaya. Netherlands membonceng tentara Sekutu (lebih spesifiknya, England) kesini dengan tujuan melucuti (?) tentara Japan. Cih, ujung-ujungnya pertempuran deh. Mekipun sebagai individu gue cukup seneng ama mereka, tapi yah, gue masih 'lalala' ama Sekutu karena pertempuran di Surabaya.

**America: **Ah, si kampret ini. Dendam gue banyak ama lu, njrit! Freeport lah, rakyat lo kagak kenal gue lah, burger yang gue pesen di McDolan kagak mirip di iklan lah, adek-adek gue- lebih tepatnya si Philippines lo apain lah, cola gue kemasukan semut lah… America, go to hell with your burger!

Ah, meskipun gue banyak dendam ama ni kampret, gue dan dia bisa rukun kok sebagai individu. Karena… gue sering maen di internet. Dan gue sering ketemu meme. Dan gue jadi suka meme. Dan dia juga suka. Artinya? Derp-derpan.

Meskipun begitu, kalau ada yang pertama kali buka situs meme pasti ada sesuatu yang nggak cocok ama gaya hidup kita. Kita gak minum bir, kita gak party ampe pagi, kita kagak 'blabla' ama pacar, dan yang lebih penting, kita nggak membiarkan orang lain tau hal itu kalau kita seandainya pernah. Masih tabu lah. Dan gue bangga akan hal ini. Ternyata masih banyak yang belum 'blabla', party, dan minum bir kayak gue. Ah, akhirnya gue bisa lega juga. Bukan karena gue nggak punya pacar, kagak kuat minum bir dan nggak ada undangan ke pesta, bukan kok. Suer deh!

Selain itu, gue dan dia punya hubungan yang baik. Ekonomi misalnya, gue adalah contoh pasar yang baik. Dan juga, dia banyak ngasih bantuan ke gue. Murah hati banget 'kan? Nggak mungkin ada maksud apa-apa kok, dia kan cuma membantu sesama negara yang punya tujuan yang sama. Tapi gue ngerasa aneh, kok SDA gue bukan gue yang kelola ya?

**England:** Gue punya dendam membara ama dia, BALIKIN ADEK GUE MALAYSIA YANG UNYU! KENAPA DIA SEKARANG JADI TSUNDERE GITU?! DULU DIA MUKANYA LUCU ABIS, DAN GARA-GARA LO DIA JADI PUNYA ALIS AJIGILE ITU! DAN KENAPA SIKAPNYA KANCUT ABIS?! TANGGUNG JAWAB LO, KAMPRET! LO UDAH HAMI- sori, salah ngetik kalimat terakhir, itu harusnya untuk skrip sinetron gue.

Ehem, gue dan England punya hubungan diplomatik dan ekonomi yang bagus. Begitu pula sejarah kita. Kolonisasi singkat, tahun 1962 antara gue, England dan dia- maksud gue Malaysia, dll. Gitu lah. Lumayan juga turis asal tempat dia yang dateng kesini serta boss gue Oktober lalu dapet penghargaan dari ratunya Iggy.

Secara individu sih, kita adalah teman yang baik meskipun gue nggak pernah sudi mencoba masakannya dia. Gue dan dia tau kalau kita bisa melihat makhluk halus, tapi dia gak tau gue juga bisa ilmu hitam. Meskipun gue muka artis, gue ini kuat! Gue bisa genggam api, tahan bacok, summon makhluk-makhluk mistis dll. ketika kekuatan gue memuncak saat makan Indom*e.

Selain itu, England dan gue sama-sama seorang pirate. Apa? Gak percaya gue itu pirate? Mau bukti?! England dulu menerjang ombak dan bertualang dengan gagah di laut, sebagai berandalan dan merampok kapal-kapal bermuatan berharga, gue juga. Tapi bedanya gue di zaman sekarang. Gue akan menerjang ombak dunia maya dan bertualang dengan gagah, layaknya berandalan dan bukan sekadar merampok… tapi mendownload game-game dan segala macam tetek bengek internet secara ilegal. Gue emang pirate kece.

**France: **Kita punya hubungan yang baik, kok. Gue udah punya relasi sejak zaman Belanda, meskipun secara tidak langsung. Ketika Belanda jatuh ke tangan Prancis, otomatis gue jadi jajahan Prancis secara tidak langsung. Selain itu, gaya republik gue pun mirip sama dia dan kita sama-sama mengadopsi civil law.

Seperti yang lo semua ketahui, France adalah pusat mode yang artinya baju-baju asal dia itu bagus. Sumprit, mode itu baju kan? Gue beneran buta soal ini, sebuta Si Buta dari Gua Hantu, eaa! Yah, kalau tentang baju sih, gue bener-bener nggak peduli. Kalau gak jas dengan kopiah, ya baju daerah buat acara formal. Kalau untuk jalan-jalan ya, baju daerah lagi atau baju ganteng nan kasual (for cewek cantik only). Kalau di rumah, baju daerah atau yang lagi gue pake sekarang… boxer putih lope-lope merah, kutang, dan sarung multifungsi yang berguna untuk menahan dingin, cosplay jadi ninja dan nyambit. Semoga gak ada cewek cantik mampir, amin…

Yah, kita juga tau France adalah negara berbalut cinta dan romantisme. Nggak heran, orangnya gitu. Om-om penuh cinta dan menggigit mawar merah. Romantis abis. Gue juga pernah mencoba romantis dengan memberikan mawar ke cewek. Mawar hitam. Gue gak tau artinya dan pas gue bilang ke France dia langsung nyembur, "Mon ami, mawar hitam itu melambangkan kematian!" kancrut. Pantesan tuh cewek syok.

Selain itu, gue dan dia sama-sama punya masakan yang menggugah selera, nggak kayak si England yang makanannya mengundang malaikat kematian. Yah, gue bisa masak. Sangat bisa masak dan gue suka makan. Kata seorang penulis sih, "Ganteng pangkal rakus."

**China: **Ah, China yang sudah tua tapi masih terlihat muda. Hubungan kita sudah lama banget. Sewaktu gue masih belum dijajah, dia adalah pembeli rempah-rempah gue. Pedagang asal Asia itu emang dipercaya karena mereka dagangnya 'damai', nggak kayak orang-orang Barat yang barbar itu. Selain itu, dia juga punya banyak catatan tentang pre-colonial gue.

Hubungan diplomatik kita dimulai dari tahun 1950, dan sempat terputus meskipun nanti terhubung lagi di tahun 90an. Hubungan ekonomi kita mantap. Made sering ada di China, tertulis di nyaris semua barang di rumah lo. Ya, 'kan? Ngaku dah lo!

China suka barang-barang cute dan tas bambu yang ia bawa kadang-kadang berisi panda. Panda emang lucu sih, tapi menurut gue Komo lebih lucu. Tingginya 2.7 meter dan beratnya 73 kilogram. Dia unyu sekali. Bisa sebagai pet yang lucu, teman mendengarkan yang baik, bisa buat jaga diri, dll. Komo is the best. Meskipun gue masih punya banyak binatang laen yang nggak kalah lucu. Ada Asih si cendrawasih yang sangat, indah. Ada Joko si badak bercula satu dan Maung si harimau sumatra gue. Dulu gue punya 2 biji lagi, tapi udah punah, bentar gue mau nangis dulu.

Lanjut! Gue dan dia, adalah seorang big brother yang sering nggak dianggap big bro oleh adek-adeknya. Nasib. Cih, emang lo semua pengen kakak lelaki kayak gimana sih?! Gue udah ganteng, banyak talenta, pemberani dan sayang ama lo semua! Lo mau kakak kayak gimana?! China juga, dia udah moe, Japan! Banyak ngajarin lo berdua, wahai Taiwan dan Hong Kong! Dan buat South Korea, uh… Kayaknya cuma North Kore yang respect sama China…

**Russia: **Russia, temen lama yang begitu deket ama gue! Meskipun sekarang hubungan kita gak sedeket dulu, tapi kita masih mempunyai hubungan yang bagus sih. Masa Perang Dingin adalah masa-masa memuncaknya hubungan gue dan dia. Meskipun gue seperti biasanya netral dan masih perlu menata negara, gue lebih condong ke Blok Timur. Boss gue saat itu tertarik dengan komunisme yang mementingkan rakyat.

Sewaktu gue masih bernama Hindia Belanda, gue udah dikenal di tempat dia sebagai Indonesia. Katanya dia sih, "Kami memanggil kamu Indonesia karena kami ingin memanggilmu seperti para rakyatmu memanggil kamu, da!" Oh, so sweet sekali. Dia juga, waktu gue masih baru merdeka, gencar bahkan desperate pengen buat hubungan diplomasi ama gue, mekipun nanti gak jadi karena Kompeni menekan kuat ide tersebut.

Akhirnya, kita bikin hubungan diplomasi juga. Sejak saat itu, apalagi setelah boss gue saat itu mengunjungi Russia, kita berteman dekat. Meskipun banyak perbedaannya, kita tetep lancar-lancar aja. Ketika gue berencana memodernisasi militer ke America, America menolak karena konflik Irian Barat belum selesai. Akhrinya, gue berpaling ke Russia. Nggak tanggung-tanggung, tank, kapal perang, pesawat tempur yang hanya dimiliki negara maju dikasih ke gue. Tentara gue dilatih dan instruktur dari Russia didatengin ke berbagai kota. Lo emang best friend gue Rus.

Tentu saja hubungan gue dan dia gak cuma sebatas militer aja, kita punya banyak proyek bersama-sama tapi sayang sekali, karena satu dan lain hal terpaksa ditinggalkan, Sejak Orde Lama runtuh, hubungan gue gak sedeket dulu, tapi masih baik kok. Selain itu, sebagai individu, hubungan kita mangstab. Kalau kita ketemu, kita jelas akan membahas satu hal. Saudara disfungsional kita. Dia cerita kedua saudara perempuannya suka ama dia. Waktu gue bilang kayak gini, "Keren dong!" dia jadi depresi gitu dan minta gue bayangin kalau misalnya Malaysia mau nikah ama gue. Gue muntah dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Gue ngerti perasaan lo.

Yah, kayaknya itu aja untuk sekarang. Gue masih harus menjadi pirate, ngerjain kertas-kertas sial ini, dan godain cewek sebelum boga alias bobok ganteng pada malam harinya.

Sampai jumpa dan cintailah negara awesome-mu ini!

PS: Buat yang baca blog gue, kalau lo semua mau nanya ke gue. Gue kasih kesempatan. Tanyain gue apa aja, kalau mau nembak gue, gue terima. Apa, Poci?! Gue nggak desperate kok!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**u**B**er**C**ulosis

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tau nggak, Indonesia bikin film animasi loh! Judulnya Battle of Surabaya, saya bangga sekali. Pokoknya nanti saya bakal nonton film ini! Kalau tertarik, cari aja di google, saya baru tau dari facebook soalnya…

Soal PS tadi, saya serius. Kalau ada yang mau tau tentang Indonesia di fic ini boleh nanya ke dia dan saya jawab di blognya dia. Siapa tau ada yang penasaran ama Abang Ganteng kita…

Chap kali ini adalah tentang relations Indo dengan kedelapan karakter utama Hetalia. Kebanyakan berdasarkan hubungan aslinya sih, Hetalia-nya dikit. Ini berdasarkan request-nya **Guest-san**. Maaf sekali kalau nggak lucu atau nggak memenuhi harapan, penulisnya tolol sih…

Ok, yang di bagian America, Indo bilang, "America, go to hell with your burger!" ada yang tau ini kata-kata siapa? Clue: Presiden pertama Indonesia. Nggak tau kebangetan nih, makanya jangan ngadem di WC terus! *kayak sendirinya tiap pagi nggak ngadem di WC... eh…*

Terus yang "ganteng pangkal rakus." di bagian France-niisan, penulis mana yang ngomong itu? Clue: Setiap judul bukunya ada binatangnya. Siapa yang nggak tau emang nggak tau. *yo dawg!* Selain itu, kalau ada yang nggak jelas, silahkan konsultasi ke mbah google. Saya udah capek nulis *ditonjok*

Sekarang kita akan membalas review!

**Star-BeningluvIndonesia-san: **Serius…? *ngacir* saya mbak kok, kayaknya. Atau mas gitu. Saya lupa gender saya… TENANG! *ngacir ke Zimbabwe* Oke! Dengan kekuatan bulan, aku akan menolongmu! *Bgm: petasan meeldak* Ah, nggak juga. Fic anda bagu kok, awesome gityu… ah, masa fic buatan penulis amatir yang nggak tau upil dari lobang idung mana yang lebih gede dibilang bagus… Btw, terima kasih sudah memuji fic karya anak gila ini! Thanks atas reviewnya dan jangan kapok membaca fic ini, biarpun ulangan matematika menghadang! *sesat*

**Codename Sailor D-san:** Ah! Syukurlah anda suka, saya udah siap-siap harakiri kalau anda nggak suka, untung deh… *menghela nafas* Siph! Udah diapdet! Selamat menikmati~ Sankyuu reviewnya dan kembali lagi yah!

**Demon D. Dino-san: **Yeah, anda kembali! *joget-joget gaje* Bisa dibilang begitu, dia dendam… Saya juga kagum, hebat sekali Spain itu… Memang! Jauhi Spain dari semua anak-anak! Iyah, dia punya fanboy, fanshemale, bahkan fan cewek cantik asal Thailand yang jongkoknya nunjuk. Terima kasih atas reviewnya dan kembali lagi ya!

**Kagamine Yukimur-san:** Terima kasih atas reviewnya! WOOHOOO! Yoi, ada sejarahnya! Saya juga suka sejarah! Terima kasih pujiannya! Tentu lah! Kembali baca lagi ya!

**UsamiNekoBaaka-san: **Hehehe, jujur itu baik, berani kototr itu baik, maen togel itu baik… *yang terakhir sesat tuh!* Terima kasih atas review dan pujiannya! Lagi dong… *digigit* Udah diri ini apdet! Kembali lagi dong…

**Memenesia-san: **Mak… saya dipanggil 'kakak' mak… *abaikan* Saya masih muda, nggak usah pakai 'kakak'… terima kasih pujiannya! Tentu saya pikirin, saya selalu memikirkan banyak hal, seperti kenapa manusia kentut dari pantat, bukan dari udel. Iyah, asem sekali, huhu… Terima kasih pujiannya! Hehehe… iyah, tapi saya lebih takut diciduk Satpol PP… woke! Hoho, silahkan! Ah, untung anda suka ^^ justru saya yang berterima kasih! *peluk-cium balik*  
Wehehehehe… hahaha, anda terlalu baik memberi pujian sedahsyat itu kepada saya… Ah, nggak juga kok. Iya, seorang pemuda imbisil yang mengapdet blognya dengan pake boxer dan kaus kutang… hehehe, saya suka sejarah abisnya! Pengen orang lain bisa belajar dengan cara yang kagak ngebosenin, meskipun saya masih jelek sih nulisnya… Ah? Emang nggak ada pelajarannya? Iya! Udah selese sih… thanks! Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya dan kembali lagi!

**Victoria Harrow-san: **Saya punya penggemar setia, saya senang sekali! Nggak apa-apa kok! Hehe, terima kasih! Saya juga suka, Indo terlalu 'blabla' buat ngerokok… Akan saya usahakan! Saya emang nggak bakat nulis… Terima kasih! Saya senang lah! Anda nggak absurd, yang absurd itu cuma… saya seorang! Salam kenal juga! Thank you very much for your review dan kembali ngakak ya!

**Guest-san: **Arigatou gozaimasu! Yak, sudah saya lanjutin! Sudah, gimana menurut anda? Kalau jelek, maaf ya. Saya emang garing, nggak bisa nulis dan nggak bisa diharapkan… maaf! Emang deket kok, deket banget malah… Terima kasih atas review dan requestnya! Kembali lagi yaa!

**JenIchi Kamine-san: **Terima kasih banyak atas review anda dan karena anda sudi ngakak! Hehehe... Dilanjutin kok, tenang saja! Yosh! Sudah saya lanjutin! Kembali lagi, please!

**Strawberry'Lawllipop-san: **Yeah! Anda balik lagi! Iya, banyak sejarahnyaaa… Lol, enek? Haha, emang tujuannya buat bisa dinikmati dengan beda sih… Yah, dia emang malang sekali, masih jomblo… yoi! Terima kasih pujiannya, anda baik sekali! Oke, udah saya lanjut, broo! Thanks berat atas reviewnya dan kembali lagi yaaa!

Ok, ini aja sampe sekarang. Kalau punya kritik, saran, request, dan pertanyaan buat Indonesia, tolong ungkapkan di review. Sampai jumpaaa!


	7. Relations with ASEAN and Answers

MOS itu kampret dan kita semua tahu itu. Saya kira karena bulan puasa kakak-kakaknya jadi jinak dikit, eh ternyata enggak… Anyway, buat yang ask pertanyaan buat abang ganteng ada dibawah. Buat yang baik banget ngasih pertanyaan untuk saya yang nista ini, jawaban saya ada di section review. Buat No. Looking-san yang request relasi Indo ama ASEAN juga ada di chap ini. Dan… selamat menikmati!

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**This (absurd) Fic © ME aka anakeren**

**Dan apapun yang kau temukan nanti bukan punya saya! Suer tekewer-kewer dah!**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Humor/Parody**

**Warning! Ada OC (male!bego!Indonesia)! Ada sindiran yang mungkin sangat parah dan menohok! Meskipun tentu saja sindirannya cuma untuk humor doang, jadi tolong jangan diambil hati. Membaca fic ini, yang terutama sangat gayus, gaje, garing, ancur dan saudara-saudaranya, dapat menyebabkan anda muntaber massal didepan gadget anda sekalian!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XXX (jangan ngeres yaa)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**12 Juli 20****

**Relations with ASEAN and Answers**

Sekarang bulan puasa yah? Ckck, udah ada yang bocor belom puasanya? Kayak gue dong, kagak pernah bocor! Karena gue baik hati dan tidak sombong, gue kasih tahu deh cara biar puasa nggak bocor. Caranya gampang kok, pake pembalut aja! Lah, kok pembalut? Yee, udah mulai kagak ngeh nih bocah… nonton TV dong! Kan ada tuh iklannya yang "anti kerut, anti bocor"! Masa nggak tahu sih, payah lo…

Kalau puasa gini sih, gue suka maen petasan waktu malem-malem. Disaat orang-orang laen khusyuk teraweh, gue maen petasan di pinggir kebon bareng anak-anak. Syukur-syukur kena genteng pak lurah. Selain itu gue juga cukup sering jalan-jalan buat ngebangunin orang sahur waktu bulan puasa. Dengan membawa panci dan sendok kayu, gue siap beraksi.

Gue dan geng akan menyusuri jalan kampung dan membunyikan instrumen masing-masing (ada yang instrumennya galon a***, rebana, piano raksasa, ampe genteng terbang pak lurah) dan teriak-teriak ngebangunin orang sahur. Kadang-kadang kita suka dilempar sepatu karena kita teriak-teriak waktu jam 10 pagi. Gitu lah, suka-dukanya ngebangunin orang buat sahur. Ok, ganti topik!

Ternyata eh ternyata, lumayan juga yang ask tentang kehidupan pribadi abang ganteng. Kalo tertarik, gue free kok tiap malming. Call nomor gue kalo sepi, oke?

Dari Anonim. Hai, free gak malem minggu nanti?

_klo bisa gw pengen tau yg Indo lakukan pas lagi freetime ama para nation yg lain. Trus buat si Indo, klo mau jadi abang gw dong! Kasihan nih gw anak SMP gaje otaku hikikomori kesepian!_

Ama nation yang lain? Kalau bareng-bareng ya, kita hang out-hang out gitu. Atau kadang-kadang kita maen permainan bareng. Macam togel, ouija, sama Mario Tegbros gitu. Gue? Mau-mau aja sih. Otaku hikikomori kesepian? Entah kenapa gue jadi inget ama Japan…

Dari **futaku4ever**. Single gak, neng?

_Boleh nanya ya, kesesese Kalau lagi bosen, sukanya ngapain? misalnya koprol sambil guling guling, atau yang lain lain._

No no no, kalau lagi bosen gue nggak koprol sambil guling-guling. Koprol sambil guling-guling mah gerakan pamungkas dari tarian pawang ujan gue, nggak bisa dipake secara sembarangan. Kalau lagi bosen sih gue biasanya nonton tipi, nonton film kartun kayak Arwah Goyang Karawang gitu. Atau kalau nggak, gue bakal maen internet, maen bola, PB, dan LS sama Jono dkk. (gue kalah, btw), membuka praktek dukun illegal, maupun maen frisbee ama Komo di halaman belakang. Gitu-gitu deh.

Lanjut, dari **Luciano Fyro**. Kamu cewek ato cowok? Kalau cewek, hobi kamu apaan?

_1. Kalo lagi ada leisure time, sampeyan biasanya ngapain?  
2. Kenal Laos, sama Myanmar kan? Mereka kayak mana? sapanya sampeyan? Trus hubungannya gimana?  
3. Ngerokok berapa kali sehari? #plak  
4. Punya peliharaan anoa gak?_

1. Ckck, sering banget sih nanyain gue ginian… Kalau kamu tertarik ama aku, aku bebas kok malem minggu ini. Mau ketemuan? JK doang bro, kalau lo tertarik gue sih no problem ya. Menjawab pertanyaan lo, gue suka maen kartu ama makhluk halus, ngerusuh di dunia maya, dan maen bareng ama anak SD. Selain itu, gue juga cukup sering nongkrong di mall dengan tatapan binal diarahkan kepada cewek-cewek gaul.

2. Kenal lah. Menurut gue Laos itu orangnya baek sedangkan Myanmar adalah teman sepermainan gue. Laos adalah temen gue yang baik sedangkan Myanmar adalah teman gue dalam memperjuangkan dan mewujudkan kemerdekaan yang sesungguhnya. Hubungan kita baik kok. Lebih jelas lagi di bawah ye.

3. Gue gak ngerokok, cuma ngisep kretek beberapa kali sehari, tapi itu dulu. Kalau sekarang sih, gue ngerokok batang lolipop yang diasepin. Udah sehat, ada asepnya, diliatin orang lagi.

Dari **Memenesia**. Malem minggu ada acara?

_Gimana rasanya ketemu sama yayang, ehm, Belanda di lapangan hijau? Main bolanya puas nggak? :3_

YAYANG APAAN?! Neng, lo pernah rasain serudukan badak bercula satu gak? Kalo gue lagi bad mood udah gue lepasin deh. Tapi karena gue lagi dalem good mood karena gue berhasil headshot seorang bocah, gue maafin kali ini. Biasa aja, paling cuma ngobrol-ngobrolin anak cewek umur 8 tahun bentar. Gue kalah. Gue gak terima. Gue harus bunuh kompeni. Hwehehhehehe… Tapi gue nggak kecewa sama sekali ama Timnas, mereka udah melakukan yang paling baik buat gue, bagi gue itu udah lebih daripada menang. Jadi secara keseluruhan, gue puas.

Dari **JenIchi Kamine**. Punya pacar gak?

_1. Indonesia punya hubungan dengan negara lain kan selain G8? siapa aja?  
2. Indonesia ngak suka seseorang nation gitu? Mis: Hunggary, Taiwan, Belgium atau Prussia ( Yang terakhir cuma bercanda)_

1. Gue, sebagai seorang negara yang ramah dan mudah bergaul, tentu saja punya banyak temen. Selain G8 itu ada ASEAN, negara-negara Asia lain, Australia, negara-negara muslim, negara-negara Eropa dan Amerika Tengah dan Amerika Selatan, meskipun ada juga yang gue gak terlalu deket, dll. Gue punya banyak temen, tirulah itu. Punya banyak temen itu baik, anak-anak. Semakin banyak temen, semakin banyak pula kita bisa ngutang.

2. America, karena orangnya kampret sama Israel karena dia buat Palestine dkk. menderita. Awas aja lo. Gue bom rumah lo nanti.

Dari **Yukari Wada**. Mata kamu bagus deh.

_a. Punya relasi dengan negara lain, kah?  
b. Sempat berantem dengan nation-san di luar Blok Poros dan Sekutu, kah?_

a. Punya lah, gue kan baek dan mudah berteman! Kayak misalnya India, Pakistan, Australia, dkk.!

b. Apakah anda kenal dengan seorang kampret bernama Malaysia atau suatu peristiwa bernama Konfrontasi? Apakah anda tahu apa yang terjadi ketika Agresi Militer Belanda? Kira-kira gitu deh.

Dari **kuroi otaku**. Kamu cantik banget.

_1. kalau misalnya kamu terbangun di afterlife-nya angel beats, kira-kira kenapa kamu bisa ada disitu? dark past atau kayak otonashi?  
2. kalau kamu jadi tentara di shingeki no kyojin, kamu mau-nya dimana?  
3. suka cewek anime tipe apa? misalnya tsundere, loli, yandere, dll?  
4. kamu mau jadi karakter anime apa?  
5. kalau kamu terperangkap di game, kamu mau berjuang buat keluar atau hidup nyaman aja disana?_  
_6. tau sama ramalan jayabaya gak? percaya gak? terus.. kamu percaya ama adanya ratu adil gak?_

1. Ah, Angel Beats!... Gue ingat banget waktu gue nonton itu… sedih sekali… gue keluar keringet dari mata, gue masih inget banget kejadian dihari itu…

Gue: Uhuhuhu.. hiks.. kenapaaa? *ngelap aer mata pake tisu*

Layar komputer: Otonashi baru buka mata dan bilang, "Dimana ini?"

Kalau gue sampe ada disitu sih jelas, karena masa lalu gue yang kelam. Gue adalah cowok ganteng yang ngejomblo terus dan benang layangan gue selalu putus ama anak kecil. Gue mati karena dilindes odong-odong.

2. Gue rasa Scouting Legion. Gue pengen ngeliat titan-titan aneh telanjang itu lebih deket. Kalau gue mati di SnK, pasti bukan gara-gara dimakan titan, tapi karena nabrak pohon waktu make 3D Maneuver Gear.

3. Cewek tsundere itu mantep. Abis itu loli. Kalau yandere sih… ng, lain kali aja.

4. Udah jelas kan? Issei Hyodo.

5. Mau gue berjuang kek, mau kagak kek, kalau istri gue di game itu secantik Asuna gue mau dua-duanya.

6. Heh? Tau lah! Percaya banget, sampe sejauh ini ramalannya tepat terus! Ratu Adil? Gue percaya banget, gue yakin suatu saat dia bakal dateng dan membawa kedamaian! Gue selalu mengharapkan dia bakal dateng buat kepentingan gue dan kita semua!

Oke, sesi tanya-jawab abang ganteng udah selesai! Kita akan mulai ke main topic hari ini yaitu…. *jengjengjeng* hubungan gue ama negara ASEAN lain!

ASEAN dibuat oleh gue, Malaysia, Philippines, Singapore dan Thailand tanggal 8 Agustus 1967 di Bangkok. Kemudian Brunei bergabung, diikuti oleh Vietnam, Laos, Myanmar, serta Kamboja. Gue sekali lagi akan membahas hubungan gue dengan orang-orang kampret ini.

**Malaysia:** Adek gue yang paling mirip gue dalam berbagai aspek dan paling gue benci. Kalau gue masuk suatu organisasi, pasti kemungkinan besar ada dia. Gue heran, apakah dia adalah stalker gue? Apakah abang ganteng punya stalker? Kagak. Gue gak sudi punya stalker, cuma gue yang boleh ngestalk diri gue sendiri. Cuma gue. HAHAHAHAHAHA! Sori atas ketawa tadi, gue lagi kebelet boker soalnya.

Lanjut say, sejarah kita itu udah lama banget. Dari masa Kakek Sriwijaya lah. Selain itu, banyak juga penduduk gue yang migrasi ke Malaysia. Misalnya, orang Minangkabau bermigrasi ke Negeri Sembilan-nya Malaysia, atau orang Jawa dan Bugis yang juga migrasi ke Malaysia dengan jumlah yang lumayan banyak. Artinya? Sebagian diri lo itu punya gue, adikku sayang~

Next, seperti yang kalian ketahui, hubungan kita berdua itu selalu aja bermasalah. Tentang tenaga kerja lah, masalah teritorial lah, kebudayaan lah, kolor melayang lah, gitu-gitu lah, etc. Sperti yang kalian ketahui juga, kita hanya bisa damai ketika makan duren dan ngelemparinnya ke orang lain. Tapi ternyata, ada cara lain. Cara itu adalah… maen congklak bareng… pake biji duren. Siapapun yang menang berhak melakukan german suplex pada yang kalah sebelum melempari orang lewat dengan biji duren pake sumpit Dayak.

**Singapore: **Kembali lagi bersama si businessman ini. Gue sering pergi ke tempat dia dengan satu tujuan tersimpan di dada, foto-foto. Duit dikit, no problem! Asal foto-foto depan Merlion dan unggah ke facebook itu udah cukup. Sangat cukup. Apalagi kalau disertai "LghIie d! sInG4pOr3 eAa4W…!" itu udah cukup banget. Emang sih, liburan di Singapore lebih enak. Kita bisa shopping, ke Universal Studio, dan menikmati segala kemodernannya. Beda banget ama panorama indah, warisan-warisan sejarah, kebudayaan, serta keramahan penduduk di tempat gue. Ya, 'kan?

Sama seperti Malaysia, adek gue yang satu ini juga mulai berhubungan saat masa Kakek Sriwijaya. Dalam Negarakertagama-nya Kakek Majapahit, saat itu nama Singapore adalah Tumasik, artinya 'kota laut'. Tumasik alias Singapore juga dikuasai oleh Kakek Majapahit. Btw, Kakek Majapahit jago banget ya kalau masalah seizing-vital-regions. Coba gue juga bisa, gue pasti bakalan *beep* dan *beep* *beep* *beeeeeeeeep*! Hwehwehwehwe…

Lanjut, pemuda *ceilah* dengan jumlah wilayah terkecil tapi paling makmur ini adalah seseorang yang sangat disiplin dan taat pada peraturan, tidak lupa juga dikit-dikit denda. Emang bagus sih, dan dendanya pun bukan buat beli 'rokok' atau 'pulsa', tapi masa makan permen karet aja gak boleh?! Dasar gila… Apa lagi selanjutnya? Nggak boleh ngirup oksigen?! Nggak boleh lari-lari telanjang di jalanan?! … wait, kayaknya ada yang janggal ama yang gue ketik barusan.. tapi apaan yah?

**Philippines: **Ah, adek cewek gue yang manis. Kalau lo punya adek-adek cowok yang 'gigit' lo waktu lo deketin, punya adek cewek macem gini itu layaknya ada oasis di tengah padang pasir. Layaknya nemuin tisu di kantong celana lo waktu tisu toilet di mall abis. Layaknya waktu lo ketemu Slank. Layaknya waktu lo ditembak polisi gara-gara nyolong jemuran tetangga. Ah, indahnya dunia.

Hubungan gue dan dia dimulai sejak zaman Kakek Medang dan Kakek Sriwijaya (lagi. Thanks kek, udah ngenalin gue ama banyak sodara-sodara coretyangkebanyakankampretsemuacoret) Kalian tau apa yang disebut dengan Laguna Copperplate yang ditulis dengan bahasa Kawi? Itu adalah bukti tertua hubungan kita, kurang lebih mulai dari tahun 900 masehi. Gue nggak inget secara jelasnya kapan, jangan salahin gue. Salahin tiang listrik depan rumah gue yang bikin gue hilang ingatan.

Hubungan kita itu tenang dan adem ayem. Nggak ada masalah perbatasan (kecuali waktu masa kolonial, tapi itu bukan urusan gue. Itu urusan kompeni dan burger laknat) dll. Karena kita berdua adalah negara kepulauan yang lokasi-nya deket lempeng bumi, kita sering didera *ceilah* bencana alam. Karena itulah kita saling membantu kalau ada bencana alam. Ingat anak-anak, membantu itu baik! Sering-seringlah membantu orang, terutama para jomblo yang belum punya pacar wahai para wanita!

**Thailand: **Temen gue dalam hal fuck-this-gue-netral. Menurut gue, Thailand adalah seorang cowok murah senyum yang sangat menyukai gajah. Dan jangan lupa kalau kita harus hati-hati pada cewek-cewek cantik di tempatnya karena mereka bisa saja ketika jongkok nunjuk. Mengerikan sekali. Kalau gue pergi ke tempat dia dan ngeliat cewek cantik yang ada di pikiran gue cuma, "Cewek asli atau boongan nih?"

Seperti yang lainnya, hubungan kita dimulai saat masa Kakek Sriwijaya atau Sriwichay. Peninggalan Kakek Sriwijaya berupa candi bisa ditemukan di daerah Chaiya coretchaiyyachaiyyacoret. Beberapa wilayah Kakek Majapahit juga ada di beberapa lokasi di tempat Thai. Di kaki Gunung Ciremai, tepanya Desa Talaga juga ditemukan patung tembaga gaya Ayutthaya. Nama gue juga ditemukan di beberapa dokumen tua Thailand, sedangkan namanya ada juga di Negarakertagama. Selama pemerintahan Raja Narai-nya Ayutthaya, beberapa ratus orang Makassar yang kabur dari rumah dapet tanah oleh Raja Narai. Thailand juga pernah memberikan gue patung tembaga gajah yang sekarang dipajang didepan Museum Nasional Jakarta. Seperti yang lo liat (atau baca) hubungan kita sebagai teman udah cukup panjang. Ya, sebagai teman. Nggak ada apa-apa lagi. Suer deh.

Hal yang paling gue takuti ketika dateng ke tempat dia adalah bncong-bencong disana. Bencong disana mah mulus dan terawat, nyaris nggak ada bedanya ama cewek disana. Kalau bencong disini kan loncat-loncat, make wig, dada tepos, make baju layaknya Power Ranger, dan liar, jadi bencong-bencong mantep disana terasa sebagai barang langka. Ngomong-ngomong, Estonia pernah cerita tentang sebuah universe dimana semua nation di gender-swapped, kalau yang kayak gitu beneran, gue perlu waspada apakah Thailand versi cewek itu cewek tulen atau bukan.

**Brunei Darussalam: **Si pangeran alim. Beda banget ama gue yang pangeran charming mirip Aming. Brunei bisa dibilang yang paling gue sayangi dari adek lelaki gue yang laen karena paling waras dan sopan ama gue. Singapore sih kedua, atau kadang-kadang bisa sama-sama yang pertama. Malaysia yang paling ujung sono. Adek apaan tuh? Kagak hormat dan kagak mau mijitin kakaknya… Syarat-syarat adek yang baik itu cuma dua! Satu, mau mijitin kakaknya! Kedua, selalu ngasih duit buat cash game untuk kakaknya! Itu aja kok syaratnya, nggak susah kan?

Gue udah kenal dia dari lama banget. Kitab Negarakertagama-nya Kakek Majapahit menyebutkan nama dia sebagai Barune (Brunei). Yah, waktu jaman kerajaan-kerajaan kuno gue bertemu banyak orang ye, mantep banget deh. Masa kerajaan-kerajaan itu mantep dan lebih berwarna daripada masa kolonial. Gue heran, kok kayaknya orang-orang zaman sekarang lebih suka masa kolonial yang abu-abu daripada masa-masa kerajaan kuno gue yang lebih berwarna?

Lanjut! Seperti yang kalian ketahui, gue make boxer putih motif Spongebob hari ini dan- tunggu, gue salah ketik. Maksud gue, seperti yang kalian ketahui, Brunei suka sama Philippines. Eh, kagak tau? Payah lo! Btw, karena gue udah nyebutin fakta keramat tersebut, ada kemungkinan besar gue nggak akan apdet dalam waktu yang lama karena gue udah dihajar Brunei. Iya, gitu, dia suka sama Philippines. Apa kata lo? "Incest dong?"? Ah, iya, gue juga baru kepikiran. Tapi nggak apa-apa lah, incest itu baik selama gue ngeship pairnya.

**Vietnam:** Viet ya? Menurut gue sih, Vietnam itu cewek yang kuat. Bukan secara fisik aja, tapi mentalnya juga kuat. Maksud gue tuh, orang bermental lemah mana kuat ama America barang sehari aja? Dikit-dikit makan burger, dikit-dikit minum cola, suara cemprengnya bikin pusing, ngeliat mukanya mau muntah… ugh… Yang jelas, gue kagum berat ama Vietnam dan strong women dari tempat dia! Gue juga kagum berat ama pahlawan-pahlawan wanita gue yang berani! Cewek-cewek asal tempat gue emang kuat dan bisa berdiri sendiri, nggak cuma nunggu pangeran datang, cengeng, dan pacaran ama setiap makhluk yang punya burung! Hell yeah!

Gue udah kenal Vietnam, terutama Vietnam Selatan, sejak abad ketujuh Masehi, sejak berdirinya kerajaan Champa, Sriwijaya (lagi), dan nantinya Majapahit. Di Negarakertagama lagi, state di Vietnam seperti Champa dan Yawana/Annam adalah wilayahnya Kakek Majapahit. Kakek emang hebat! Selain itu, Putri Darawati dari Vietnam menikah dengan Raja Kertawaijaya dari Majapahit. Kuburan Putri Darawati atau Putri Champa ini sekarang ada di Desa Trowulan, Jawa Timur.

Next, Vietnam dan beberapa negara laen punya teritorrial dispute di Laut Cina Selatan. Gue, sebagai pemuda ganteng nan netral yang berusaha sekuat tenaga supaya nggak ada adu jotos di deket rumah gue senantiasa meyakinkan Vietnam dan Philippines supaya kagak berantem ala cewek. Tau lah, yang diem-dieman itu atau mungkin, meningat mereka, sampe ada bakar-bakaran. Yah, emang sih, Laut Cina Selatan banyak banget territorial dispute-nya.

**Myanmar: **Teman sepermainan gue! Orangnya asik dan meskipun kadang bisa yandere juga. Mirip-mirip Russia lah. Entah kenapa gue sering temenan ama yandere ya. Pokoknya gue harus hati-hati karena siapa tau nanti Yuno Gasai nyangkut lagi di daftar temen gue. Tapi meskipun dia yandere, dia itu suportif dan sering bantu gue dulu. Bener-bener temen yang baek, makanya gue bantu dan setuju banget waktu dia mau masuk ASEAN dan mengenai proses demokratisasinya.

Nama Marutma disebutkan di Negarakertagama (lagi) yang sekarang diidentifikasi sebagai Martaban atau Mottama di Myanmar bagian selatan. Dia juga sangat mendukung keinginan gue buat merdeka sampe-sampe dia minta bantuan India buat bikin konferensi. Disana dia menunjukkan keinginannya buat bantu gue dengan mengutuk agresi militer kompeni. Selain itu, dia juga pernah ngijinin pesawat Seulawah (yang didonasikan oleh Aceh) gue buat mendarat di tempat dia. Selain itu, ketika dia merdeka dia sampe membuka Indonesian House yang nantinya jadi kantor kedutaan gue. Gue dan dia juga adalah founding countries dari Konferensi Bandung, awal mula-nya GNB. Karena hal-hal inilah, makanya Myanmar gue anggap sebagai teman gue dalam memperjuangkan dan mewujudkan kemerdekaan yang sesungguhnya.

Ckck, bener-bener temen yang mantep. Temen-temen kayak gini susah didapet, nggak peduli sesering apapun lo nyebarin nama akun twitter lo dan bilang, "fOlLb3kK eAa qAQ4" ataupun sesering apapun lo nge-invite orang di BBM dan minta temen buat nyebarin PIN lo. Temen kayak gini cuma bisa didapat waktu keinginan dan tujuannya sama kayak kita.

**Laos: **Si Land-locked Country ini menurut gue adalah cewek yang manis dan baek. Dia nganggep Vietnam sebagai kakak perempuannya. Unyu banget deh ih. Gue suka sama adek-adek perempuan yang unyu daripada adek cowok yang kerjaannya bantah mulu. Kayak seseorang tuh. Dasar kampret, coba aja lo lahir jadi cewek mau lo bantah terus gue nggak peduli. Tapi karena lo cowok, mungkin inilah saatnya bagi gue untuk lempar lo ke mulut Gunung Krakatau.

Gue sangat mendukung Laos waktu mau masuk ke ASEAN bersama Myanmar. Hubungan kita berdua ada dalam suasana yang baek. Kita berdua sepakat untuk saling mengeksplorasi potensial kita berdua untuk saling bekerjasama dalam hal ekonomi. Gue dan dia melakukan banyak usaha untuk melatih dan memberikan beasiswa kepada murid-murid asal Laos. Selain beasiswa, ada juga pelatihan untuk pengukiran kayu dan bahasa Indonesia.

Lanjut nyok! Sebelum kita 'go further', gue akan memberitahukan satu hal pada lo semua. Yang gue omongin adalah gue ternyata adalah mutan kepiting raksasa yang ancur ketika pesawat alien mendarat di Mars. Ok, gue becanda. Maksud gue adalah gue suka banget mencampuri urusan cinta orang lain. Lo ngerti kan maksud gue, sebagai sesama penduduk di rumah gue? Laos pun nggak luput dari hal ini. Gue tau lo ama Cambodia pasti ada apa-apanya! HA! Nggak ada yang bisa lolos dari mata Indonesia sang cupid FA ini!

**Cambodia**: Ah, Cambodia ya. Dia itu adalah murid gue. Kenapa? Karena gue ngelatih tim Paspampresnya Cambodia. Selain itu, gue dengan segala keawesomean gue ditunjuk untuk jadi pengawas untuk menjaga supaya Thailand dan Cambodia nggak tawuran di perbatasan. Kok gue? Alasannya simple, karena gue menawan dan netral. Selain itu, Juni 2010 kemaren gue dan Cambodia sama-sama menandatangani perjanjian bebas visa biar ekspor-impor kita berdua mulus semulus kulit kuda nil.

Hubungan kita dimulai dari masa kerajaan Mataram dinasti Syailendra, Sriwijaya (lagi. Kakek bener-bener berjasa udah ngenalin aku ke orang-orang ini, kek.), dan Chenla-nya Cambodia. Disebutkan bahwa Raja Jayawarman II tinggal selama beberapa waktu di Jawa selama masa Syailendra pada tahun 802 sebelum menyatakan diri bebas dan ngacir ke Cambodia dan mendirikan dinasti Angkor. Itulah kenapa Borobudur dan Angkor Wat agak-agak mirip, anak-anak.

Abang ganteng akan melanjutkan, jadi tolong jangan lari-lari ke belakang pohon mangga, anak-anak. Gue sebagai seorang peace-loving kecuali di dunia maya sangat mendukung kedamaian dan kestabilan di Cambodia sampai-sampai ngirim Kontingen Garuda, yang udah sering turut membantu menjaga kedamaian dunia dan mengharumkan nama gue, ke beberapa misi di Cambodia. Gue emang ganteng. Selain itu, gue juga tau lo ada 'rasa' ama Laos. Gue siap comblangin kok, bro.

Sungguh suatu kenikmatan karena negara lain gak ada yang tau alamat blog gue. Gue seneng banget. Dan buat para pembacaku, kalau lo kasih tau alamat blog ini ke orang luar, pala kalian akan melayang. Ngerti?

Anyway, gue rasa sampe sini dulu abang ganteng berbicara. Jadi, sampai jumpa di kesempatan lainnya! Gue doakan semoga gue tambah ganteng deh!

Sampai jumpa.

PS: Buat Bandung. Kalau lo baca ini, gue nggak tau kenapa Persib bisa jadi tim sepak bola nomor satu di dunia di situs Top Ten. Anyway, congrats aja deh!

PS of PS: Gue masih menerima pertanyaan-pertanyaan kok, baby.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**u**B**er**C**ulosis

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bertemu lagi dengan anakeren, bocah yang ngeresearch setengah mampus cuma buat nulis fic humor. Buat yang ask Indonesia dan (tidak) beruntung dapet gombalan dan invititation date oleh Indo, tolong dimaklumi lah si FA ngenes itu dan tolong jangan tuntut saya. Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang tau nggak maksud dari wafer 3 lapis? Apakah benar itu Tango? Atau merek lain? Saya lagi MOS soalnya…

Saya pengen menegasin satu hal, meskipun Indo puasa bukan berarti dia Islam. Dia juga bukan Kristen, Hindu, Buddha, Kong Hu Cu, dll. Tapi tenang, dia masih percaya ama Tuhan kok! Kalau sekarang dia puasa, dia juga ikut diem waktu Nyepi dan juga merayakan Natal. Saya nggak mau ambil risiko nentuin agama dia karena Indonesia kan mengakui 6 agama! Tolong dimengerti ya…

Btw, teaser Battle of Surabaya udah ada di youtube… emang sih, banyak kekurangannya. Gerakannya masih kaku, ekspresi-nya nggak terlalu bagus sama menurut banyak orang dubnya kurang bagus. Tapi visualisasi-nya menarik, cerita-nya mantep, dan ini buatan anak bangsa! Bagus lah, saya yakin kedepannya pasti awesome sangat, bahkan lebih dari Prussia!

Anyway, sekarang saatnya bales review!

**Demon D. Dino-san: **Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Ufufufu, emang sih, lebih kesemsem. Hwehwehwe! Haha, iya… wis, ama dia mah lancar abis! Huhu, iya, masa saya beli satu buatnya nggak niat banget! Beda banget ama yang ada diiklan! Sudah diri ini apdet, kok!

**Anonim-san: **Halo kak! Nggak apa-apa kok, saya juga nggak apa-apa kan? Pertanyaannya sudah Indo jawab diatas, maaf sekali karena Indo sempat keluar aura FA-nya. Maaf! Aih, kakak terlalu berlebih muji saya, ini cerita standar banget dan tema-nya juga gak original. Wehehe, kayak orgil? Saya juga kalo ketawa mirip orgil! Oke, kak! Semangatlah tantang UAS kamfret itu! Kok gara-gara saya?! A-apakah kamu itu Minah?! B-buat yang waktu itu maaf ya, saya gak sengaja! Jangan disantet, tebas aja langsung. Terima kasih banyak atas review kakak dan see ya!

**futaku4ever-san: **Thanks berat atas review dikau! Bener sekali, sudah diriku apdet! Saya juga, bentuknya mengerikan dan item-item gosong gak jelas gitu… hii… Pertanyaan anda sudah abang ganteng gaje itu jawab diatas. Maaf sekali karena orang itu sempet goda anda, emang gitu tabiatnya. Sip! Vee, jangan ada Yuno Gasainya dong! *lari ke mars*

**Hagane Giita-pyoon-san: **Aha… hahahahaah.. haha *ketawa gugup* Ehehe, kan emang dari buku-nya Raditya Dika! Boleh! Hore, hore, sejarah! Iya bener banget… Indo jadi bego gara-gara lupa makan indomi *tonjoked* Lumayan lama juga ya… Iya, Russia awesome deh… Anjir, anak jenius nih! *tepuk tangan* Hahaha, kok kepikiran mereka? Sayang sekali, it quote-nya Bung Karno… Hehehe, 100 buat anda! Sudah diri ini apdet dan terima kasih banyak atas ripyu anda!

**Luciano Fyro-san: **Thank you for your review and questions! Hehe, meskipun anda bilang fic jelek ini awesome, tentu aja Prussia lebih awesome! Dafuq, orgilnya kasian amat… Boleh kok, say *merinding* Sudah dijawab oleh abang ganteng dan maaf sekali anda digodain ama dia. Maklum, anaknya gila. Nggak kebanyakan kok! Sama-samaa!

**No. Looking-san: **Yoo, selamat pagi/siang/malem/jum'at kliwon! Yay! Dia emang terbuka kok, contohnya kancing kemejanya waktu lagi ngedangdut! Kerenan kolor saya, warnanya putih muda dan ada gambar kucing beranaknya! Hore, kagak ada musuh abadi saya si typo! Iyah, bener sekali! (Anakerentus Kampreta: cu, mending kamu baca aja deh biar bisa ketawa ngakak ampe mati… *menghilang di horizon*) Untung dikau setuju.. fyuh.. America, mending maling kolor aja lo daripada maling SDA! Siaph! Sudah saya tuliskan, maaf kalau jelek… Iyap, saya aja taunya dari FB! Banyak banget, ampe temen saya yang jarang buka FB aja tau tuh. Yo'i, terus backgroundnya mantep abesh! Nggak, saya orang Padang/Yogya.. Sudah saya apdet! Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya atas reviewnya!

**Star-BeningluvIndonesia-san: **Sama-sama! Wehehehe, terima kasih! Buset, orgil nongkrong di bunderan rata-rata lebih ganas, jadi saya bisa bayangkan anda ketawa kayak gimana… *merinding* Ya, tanya apa? *mode berwibawa:on* Eh, di FB, ada fanpage-nya kok. STMIK AMIKOM Yogyakarta kayaknya waktu saya liat teasernya. T-tenanglah, mbak! Iyah, dia udah ngerti cinta-cintaan (Indo: gara-gara CJR maho tuh!) Komo, mau nggak? (Komo: uu aa! coretentekiramonyetcoret) katanya mau! Ckck, jangan samakan Komo dengan komodo lainnya! Komo sedang diet jadinya gak bisa makan banyak daging. Hhaahaha, benar sekali! Terima kasih atas review anda, say!

**Memenesia-san: **Yah, maaf… kayaknya sih di chapter ini banyak… Si pirate kece udah jawab diatas dan tolong maafkan dia yang telah nyoba ngajakkin anda ngedate. Maklum, forever alone. Yosh, thank you for your review!

**Kiroyin9-san: **Terima kasih banyak atas review andaa! Hee, thanks! Anda terlalu memuji nih.. Don't worry, nggak apa-apa kok… saya sendiri juga seorang silent reader… *jeder* Yep, bener banget! Saya juga ngefans ama Russia yang yandere… kolkolkolkol! Wehehe, kalau anda distalk, tolong telepon Belarus tapi hati-hati kalau ada pisau melayang, ok? Yosh! Sudah saya apdet!

**Strawberry'Lawllipop-san: **Yay, dikau kembali! *joget-joget* Iya, dia itu narsis. Narsisnya pun tingkat yang parah abis… Terima kasih! Meskipun menurut saya ficnya nggak terlalu bagus dan cenderung dipaksain… Wehehe, udah keluar tuh trailernya! Sayang banget baru keluar tahun 2014… huwee, keburu bangkotan sayanya! Sudah saya update! Terima kasih banyaks atas review anda!

**JenIchi Kamine-san: **Haha, iya… waktu saya bilang saya dari Indonesia ke temen-temen asal AS saya di dunia maya, mereka nanya 'dimana tuh?' saya udah pengen jawab 'di dengkulmu, kampret!' aja! Pertanyaan anda sudah dijawab oleh abang ganteng dan tolong maafkan sifat ngenesnya yang kambuh… Sekarang giliran saya ya *narik napas*… a. nggak, saya orang Padang (ayah)/Yogya (ibu) b. tau lah! saya tau gender fisik saya tapi gender mental saya itu androgynous.. hwehwehwe! Terima kasih banyak atas support dan review anda! Saya terharu, cin… (Indo: Mana gue tau?! Ini cuma lelucon 'kan? Gue nggak mungkin kalah 'kan? 'KAN?! WOI! TURUNIN TRUKNYA! Cih.. nggak apa-apa, gue pemaaf kok. Single gak, neng?)

**Victoria Harrow-san: **Terima kasih atas review anda! Hee, nggak apa-apa kok! Wehehe, jadi melenceng dari genre aslinya… authornya bego sih! *headbang* Kalau gitu anda sekarang lagi kelas 3 SMP yah? Asik deh… Terima kasih! Maklum aja, saya masih amatiran dan nulisnya pun juga seenak udel… lagian kayaknya sih ketidakbisaan saya buat nulis dengan bener juga bisa jadi semacam sindiran, masa (orang) Indonesia nggak bisa nulis Bahasa Indonesia dengan bener?! Btw, thanks atas saran anda! Disana banyak informasi yang saya belum ketahui… Thanks berat! Sudah diriku apdet!

**ferrahetalias-san: **(entah kenapa saya suka banget ama profile pic anda.. oh levi..) Hehehe, terima kasih sudah sudi buat ngakak! Yosh, terima kasih!  
Namanya juga orang gila, ngomongannya nggak pernah jelas… sudah, biarkan saja lah! Terima kasih! (?!) Wehehehehe…  
Dari mbah google, iseng-iseng nyari quote Bung Karno, eh ketemu ama itu deh! Anyway, terima kasih atas review anda! Wis, ampe 3 kali lagi… salut!

**Yukari Wada-san: **Terima kasih banyak atas review dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan anda! Abang ganteng udah jawab diatas dan tolong jangan trauma karena sudah digodain ama makhluk gak jelas macem dia ya! Anda baik banget mau nanya ama bocah nista macem saya, hiks, thanks! Iya, awalnya sih ini saya target-in jadi fic humor sepenuhnya, eh tiba-tiba aja saya jadi kerasukan jin baik buat nulis fic penuh sejarah gini… Terima kasih! Tapi anda terlalu memuji ih, saya masih amatir kok, belum setaun disini… Sudah diriku apdet!

**kuroi otaku-san: **Sankyuu! S-sensei?! *tepar* Makhluk nista milik saya dipanggil sensei? SENSEI?! Ok, lupakan yang diatas. Silahkan tanya sepuasnya ama si kamfret itu! Abang ganteng udah jawab diatas dan maafkanlah dia yang sudah 'went berserk' tadi. Dia cuma ngenes dan desperate nyari pacar. Ah, nggak juga kok! Haha, terima kasih udah ngertiin saya!  
Nggak apa-apa kok! Ok, silahkan tanya lagi ama si abang ganteng dan jangan merinding waktu digodain ya! Kagak apa-apa! Yosh, sudah diri ini apdet! Arigatou Gozaimasu atas review anda!

Saya rasa itu aja dan sampai jumpa dilain waktu!


End file.
